Wounded Dove
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Transformers Prime Universe: A badly wounded Pixel crash lands on Earth. Her injuries are severe and she needs help. Will the Decepticons take mercy on her?
1. Chapter 1

Yesh, I'm aware I'm reusing the name Pixel. She's my lil OC! XD Story takes place after Megatron's return.

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

**Chapter 1**

Energon leaked slowly from her wounded chassis. The pain was unbearable and she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. The femme's ship had ran out of fuel and made an emergency landing on this little planet. Obviously, the landing had been a rough one. Her digits slowly made their way to the controls. The thought of the distress signal crossed her mind. She needed help desperately.

A whimper escaped her mouth as she pressed the button. It had shot white-hot pain through her body but it needed to be done. Hopefully someone would come to her aid. Hopefully...

Several Hours

Sudden noises roused the femme from her restless recharge. The thought of help shot a wave of joy through her battered body.

" I-Is someone t-there? Please, I-I need help..." her voice called out feebly.

The sounds seemed to stop for a second at the sound of her voice. They had heard her tiny cry. A shuffling of peds made their way towards her.

The young fembot flinched as light flooded the cockpit. Whoever was helping her had pulled the door off with a little more force than necessary. Her baby blue optics stared up at her saviors only to be greeted by several red ones.

Fear flooded her spark. What were Decepticons doing on this tiny planet? Ungentle servos yanked her leaking body from the wreckage and onto the dirt floor of a forested area.

" State your name, Autobot. " one of them ordered with a dronish voice.

Drones? So these weren't full-fledged Decepticons but they could be just as bad news for a wounded Autobot.

" My name is P-Pixel " she whimpered, looking at them with pained optics.

Yes, she was scared but the pain overwhelmed her instincts to run or fight back. It did not matter either way. Pixel was too damaged to do anything but lie there at their mercy, which they were lacking.

A sharp kick sent her rolling on to her side, curled into a ball of agony.

" Lord Megatron will decide your fate, fembot. " another spat, jerking her to her peds.

Her legs buckled from her wounds. There was no way she'd be able to walk where they wanted her. Her answer to what they'd do about it? Another drone grabbed her arm and they dragged her.

**Decepticon Ship**

Pixel's head stayed bowed as they arrived at the _Nemesis_. They passed many other drones that payed her not even the slightest glance as they dragged her through the base. But her optics did raise once when she saw a mech that was defiantly not a drone. One of his optics was different from the other. A wound must've done it but how he got it she wasn't sure.

His look was curious but he looked away when her optics looked pleadingly up at him. A growl echoed through his vocalizer as he stomped off. Her head fell back down defeated. She should've known better than to ask a Decepticon for help.

Death seemed to nip at her heels as they dragged her into what looked like the main control room. Many drones were busily walking around and typing at the computers but what caught her attention was the mech ordering them around.

His build was sleek and his long arms were crossed behind his back. With horror her data banks brought up his image. Starscream was the mech's name and his reputation was feared across the galaxy.

" Commander Starscream, where is Lord Megatron? " one asked, notioning to her leaking form.

A grave mistake on the drone's part.

Quick as a snake striking, claws raked across the drone's face.

" If you need something, I am more than capable of handling it for him! " the seeker hissed, long claws digging into the drone's helm.

The drone squirmed pathetically under his grip.

" S-Stop! You're hurting...him..." she squeaked, her spark pinging at the sight.

Red optics seemed to pierce through the soft-sparked fembot. Starscream nonchalantly threw the drone to the side as he made his way to her.

" Did you just order me around, Autobot? How interesting... " he murmured, tilting her chin up with one of his digits, forcing her to look him in the optic.

Pixel optics averted his gaze but a sharp tap on her chin forced her to look the beast in the eye.

" You were hurting him... He was just doing what he was supposed to... " she whispered, a lone tear trickling down her cut cheek.

The liquid stung the cuts and made her wince a little.

A smirk pulled at his lips as his digits traced the wounds.

" So you're what the distress signal was about? A crash landing, I presume. Your wounds speak for themselves, fembot. You're no use to me dead. " he whispered, leaning in towards her receptor.

A chill slithered down her spine. But luckily a voice caught the seeker's attention.

" Oh, herr kommandant! " a voice rang out in a sing song tone.

A snarl escaped Starscream's lips. Oh how Knockout annoyed him!


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 2

The smug looking mech strutted in, a datapad in hand, his smile never left as he walked up the SIC. Oh how he loved to irritate the already angry seeker. It was just too easy!

" Oh Starscream, don't get your plating in a bunch. A little birdie just told me that the drones had found a bot from the distress signal. " his optics made his way to the trembling fembot, "And as I can see, they did. Tsk Tsk, little bot sure is hurt. "

Knockout made his way to the little group of bots. He made a 'tsk' noise with his mouth as he noticed the energon pooling at the young femme's peds. She was hurt, that was obvious enough.

" Starscream, she's going to die soon if she doesn't get medical attention. " Knockout purred, running a finger down a gash on her stomach.

Pixel squirmed at his touch, the pain seemed to wrack her tiny frame. A frown crossed Starscream's face. He hated agreeing with the pompous mech, but he knew Knockout was right.

" Fine but as soon as you're done I want her locked up in the cell we kept Wheeljack in, understood? " Starscream hissed, almost nose to nose with the smirking mech.

" Oh, of course, Commander. Yo, Breakdown! Give me a hand! " Knockout called out, looking toward the door he had entered through.

Breakdown grunted as he stomped in. Pixel's optics went wide. It was the mech she had saw on the way here. She hadn't known it was Breakdown! All the mechs in this room were feared far and wide by reputation alone. What had she gotten herself into?

" What ya need, Knockout? " Breakdown asked, looking at the scene with curiosity.

" I need you to carry this bot to the medbay. But be gentle. I know that's hard for you but her wounds are a little severe for too much rough play. Once she's better we'll talk. " Knockout added with a wink.

Breakdown laughed and scooped her out of the drone's holds. Pixel whimpered and curled pathetically into his strong arms. She knew it was shameful but any bit of kindness was greatly appreciated.

The mech's plating flushed a little from the contact. Breakdown was used to fighting femmes not them..._touching _him. A soft chortle came from Knockout as they left the control room.

" Little femme, you've just landed your pretty aft into a world of trouble. Starscream is a little better than dealing with Megatron but not by much, sweetspark. But at least he agreed to let me fix you up. You'd be dead within the next hour with those kind of wounds. I'm surprised you're still alive. " Knockout chatted as they made their way to the medbay.

Pixel did not say a word, Knockout had not expected her to anyways. Sometimes he just liked to hear himself speak. Tears dripped relentlessly down her face. She was no warrior bot not even close. Her twin was the fighter of the two. Pixel was the one their parents had babied and kept hidden during the war.

Arcee had always been bitter at their parents but she never let the malice spread to her twin. Pixel did not have a bad circuit in her body. Pixel and Arcee were completely identical except by color, while Arcee was blue, Pixel was pink.

The mechs had obviously noticed but not elaborated the situation. Starscream wanted her alive most defiantly for this fact but he didn't let on. They acted as if she was in no way related to the Autobot Arcee.

Knockout watched her lustfully as Breakdown sat her on the berth. The mech had always fancied Arcee but her personality was abrasive at times and made it difficult for him to make a move. This femme was timid and at the Decepticons mercy.

But his thoughts needed to be cleared, her wounds needed fixing. Rummaging through his supplies, Knockout found the necessary instruments he needed.

" Close your optics, dear. This will only hurt for a moment. " he purred, the tool in his servo approaching her wounds.

Almost An Hour Later

" There we go. All done! And weren't you a good little patient? Should I get you a energon pop? " the medic chortled, putting up his tools.

Pixel glanced shyly at him. Her chassis felt so much better! The pain was gone and replaced by an odd numbness from the medication the medic had given her.

" ...thank you... " she whispered, flexing parts of her body to see how well they worked.

" Ah! The femme is also polite! Aren't you a refresh to the hard drive? It seems no one truly appreciates my trade! " Knockout laughed.

Breakdown groaned and shook his head. His partner could be an idiot at times. Knockout shot him a mock glare and turned back to the fembot with a sigh.

" I really must apologize now. But orders are orders, love. Breakdown could you escort her to that horrid cell? Starscream will have a fit like usual if it's not done. " Knockout groaned.

" Sure thing, Knockout. Come on, kid. Time to go. " Breakdown responded, motioning towards the door.

A tiny gulp made it's way down Pixel's throat but she did as she was told. What choice did she have? Breakdown rested a servo on her shoulder as he lead her towards the cell. She resisted a bit at first but his servo kept her going.

" Don't be that way, fembot. It's not our choice. Just following the big mech's orders. " he muttered, a tiny tinge of guilt bugging him.

Pixel numbly nodded and allowed him to lead her to the cell. Her tanks clenched as the door opened revealing the restraints. Breakdown was gentle as he clamped the devices around her fragile wrists. Slowly, Pixel was raised up until she was dangling helplessly by her wrists.

Breakdown left as soon as possible but not fast enough to escape the sound of her sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 3

The hardened mech cringed and walked until he couldn't hear her anymore. Yes, he had done horrible things in his life but hearing a young fembot cry her spark out still bothered him. Breakdown shook his head and kept walking.

Pixel cried for what felt like hours. She was ashamed of herself but the tears and sobs still found their way out. It was hard not to have a total meltdown. She was surrounded by the most fearsome Decepticons known to her people, hanging defenseless by her wrists, and she hadn't even met Megatron yet. Pixel was pretty sure her day couldn't get any worse.

The door slid open as Airachnid stepped in. Pixel's chassis shook with terror. Airachnid? What was she doing here? She was more than aware of what the fembot had done to her twin.

" I had heard of a little Autobot being found...But Arcee? This is delicious, my dear! How did you get yourself caught? Probably too distracted protecting your little human friend. " Airachnid purred, a nail sliding across Pixel's tender face plating.

Arcee? This is evil witch thought she was Arcee! Pixel looked down at herself and realized the darkness had washed out her colors.

" Ma'am...I-I'm not Arcee..." she whimpered, flinching at the spider's touch.

Airachnid looked a little more than confused.

" Ma'am? Not Arcee? Then who are you, dear? " the evil fembot asked almost sweetly, her digits stroking the trembling femme's cheek.

Pixel bit her lip. She had to tell her. But would her death only be more assured?

" I'm P-Pixel. Arcee is my twin sister. I c-crashed here... " Pixel whispered, terrified of this other fembot.

A smirk etched it's way into Airachnid's features. Sure this little femme wasn't Arcee but she was the next best thing.

" Is that so? Such a shame that you bear such a striking resemblance. Do you know what I did to her? " Airachnid asked, her helm slightly cocked, a sweet smile on her lips.

Pixel's vocalizer froze up. It was all she could do to slightly nod.

" Then you know what I'd want to do to her sweet, little twin then? Good, I absolutely hate to spell things out for bots. But don't worry, sweety, I'll put your pretty helm right next to hers. " the spider giggled, her smile turning sinister.

The young femme's optics widened with terror. But a voice made Airachnid hiss with annoyance.

" Go away, Spider Lady. If my memory serves me right, I never gave you permission to be in here. " an irritated Starscream growled, walking in with hands crossed behind his back.

" You always did know how to ruin a good time, Starscream. " Airachnid growled, pulling away from her victim.

" Hmph, I hardly think taking your frustrations out on a defenseless twin of your enemy is _fun._ Now out, Airachnid. I need to speak with the fembot. " Starscream growled, pointing at the door with a long talon.

Airachnid hissed but followed his command.

" This isn't over, sweetspark. " Airachnid threatened before leaving.

Pixel could've kissed the SIC with how much relief she was feeling, but she wouldn't of course. He was a Decepticon! Starscream's gaze found it's way back to her.

" You are welcome, femme. But now back to you. My drones tell me that your name is Pixel, correct? Lovely name, if I may be so bold. " he chuckled, a talon carefully placed under her chin.

He did rather enjoy looking into this fembot's teary optics. The blue orbs were as beautiful as her twins. It was proven that even the Decepticons lusted after the fembot warrior but this one... So tender...So fragile...

Arcee would've already found a way to snap off one of his digits by this time!

" Megatron is not aware of your existence yet. I'd like to keep it that way if possible. Though with Soundwave snooping around it'll only be a matter of time before my _master_ confronts me on the subject. " the mech snarled at the word 'master'.

" Then you could let me go... You could say I got away... " she offered with a tiny smile.

The seeker only smirked.

" And Megatron beating me for my failure? I think not, Pixel! Though I must say, nice try. " Starscream laughed.

Pixel cringed when he used her name. The way he said it...like he was savoring every letter of her name. A talon traced her lips as they trembled.

" Starscream! " the voice boomed with rage.

Starscream whirled around to face his leader.

" M-Megatron! I-I was just about to get you, master! " he stuttered, bowing low.

The tyrant glared down at the pathetic seeker. Starscream made him sick to his tanks but grudgingly, Megatron needed him. Cat-like red optics bore into Starscream before turning to the dangling Pixel.

" It seems you're not the only one in an unfavorable position, fembot. " Megatron growled in a low tone, shoving Starscream aside.

" H-hello... " she whimpered softly.

Megatron's optics narrowed in on her.

" Arcee? No, you're much too timid and soft spoken to be that wench. " he muttered, wrapping a claw around her tiny waist and pulling her stomach closer for a better look at her paint job. " A twin, how rare. Arcee never mentioned a sister. A shame, indeed. And here I thought that we were best friends."

Pixel cringed as he laughed that hoarse laugh. Worst day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 4

" Is...Arcee on this planet...? " she asked, looking up at this tiger-like mech. (his eyes make me think of a cats)

" Maybe...Maybe not. You answer my questions and I may..._indulge _you with an answer for yours. " Megatron countered, circling her.

Her optics followed him as he made his circles around her.

" Questions? You c-can ask me anything. I've got nothing to hide, sir. " she answered, blue orbs wide.

She heard his hoarse chuckle in her receptor as he stopped directly behind her.

" That's what I like to hear, little one. No need to use force when you can just tell me, right? Now what are you doing here? " he asked, his sharp claw running gently down her back plating.

" I was looking for my twin when my transporter ran out of fuel. I found Earth and decided it was the best place to try landing. I had no idea anyone else was on it, except for the indigenous people." she explained, her tone full of honestly.

Megatron nodded his head, believing her words.

" Your story checks out, fembot. The drones told me of your arrival and they also told me that your ship was void of any fuel. On to the next question, why were you looking for your twin? " he asked.

" Because...our creators...died.. and I had no where to go... I was scared... " she answered, her voice was barely a whisper and tears began filling her azure optics.

Megatron smirked at her response. It was what a sparkling would say, but this fembot knew nothing of war. So many bots had tried to protect their sparklings from the cruelty of warfare. Many had failed but a select few had hidden theirs away. The warlord assumed she was one of them...until now.

" Good. Good. I'm happy to hear you cooperate so well. I'd rather not stain the floors with your Autobot energon. Oh and not because I like you, filthy Autobot, more because I like a clean ship. " he chuckled, walking towards the door. " I'll find a use for you later. If not, I'll have you executed."

The tears tasted bitter on her glossa. Why was she such a baby? Okay...even her sister would be upset, right?

" Wait! You said...you might answer my question... " Pixel exclaimed before he could leave, Starscream following cowardly behind him.

" Of course she is, ignorant girl. Why would I even bother with her if she wasn't? " Megatron growled, exiting.

Starscream gave her a glance before too leaving.

Autobot Base

" Did the others find out anything about the distress signal? " Jack asked, throwing down his backpack.

Arcee had been quiet the whole drive to the base. Obviously something was bothering the warrior femme. Jack looked up at her with concern. It wasn't like her to be worried about anything.

" Arcee...? " he asked cautiously.

" It's none of your business, Jack! " Arcee exclaimed without warning, storming off angerly.

Jack's eyes went wide. Something was defiantly bothering her!

" Leave her be, human. She needs time alone... " Ratchet said, looking up from the computer.

" What's wrong with her? I've never seen her so upset! Kinda like my mom when she got told dad had his accident... " Jack murmured, walking to the medic.

Ratchet gave him a sympathetic look. Well, what he could muster in his old, war-torn spark.

" Optimus and Arcee surveyed the wreckage of the ship that crashed. It was completely totaled and there were energon spots everywhere. Apparently a very injured bot was dragged from the wreckage. Mind the word dragged. There was a tiny struggle barely visible in the dirt. Or perhaps just the bots being rough with the injured one. From what we can tell it was Decepticons that took the injured one. But the main thing is that Arcee recognized the ship. It had belonged to her family. An energon scan from the sight told us who was the unlucky spark. The bot was Arcee's sister...her twin. " Ratchet explained in a solemn tone.

" H-Her twin! What is her twin doing here? " Jack exclaimed, his eyes huge.

" Your guess is as good as mine but I'm assuming the femme was looking for her sister. Twins share a strong bond and don't ever like to be away from each other, especially in times of distress. The ship had no fuel so it probably crashed and the energon everywhere showed that the fembot was heavily damaged. Between you and me, I don't have much hope for her... " the medic responded, rummaging through some medical tools.

Arcee had stormed to her room before she could let the tears drip from her optics. She never cried! Never! But this was different... her sister was most likely dead...or wishing with all her spark to be. No..not yet. Her bond told her that her twin was still alive. How could she not cry? But before she could get the door open a gentle servo rested itself on her shoulder.

" Arcee, there is still hope for her... " Optimus said, his voice coated in compassion.

" What hope, OP? What hope? The Decepticons got her! You know how they love to prey on the weak! What makes you think they'll treat her any different?" Arcee almost sobbed, helm burrowing into his strong chest.

Optimus wrapped his arms around the shuddering fembot. He knew how hard it could be for a twin to lose their half.

" But Optimus...she's not dead... I can still feel it through our bond. I'd know if she was dead. Please...we gotta get her out of there. If you won't help me, I'll do it myself! " the fembot threatened, her resolve strong.

Optimus chuckled at how brash Arcee could be at times. It was easy to forget how young she truly was.

" You insult me, Arcee. I came here to tell you that we're already ready to go. "


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 5

**Decepticon Ship**

Starscream had been in an unpleasant mood since yesterday. How dare Megatron undermine him in front of an Autobot prisoner! The seeker snarled in remembrance. Megatron had no respect for his superiority. Jealousy, he presumed, was the reason.

But then something caught his optic. Why was Soundwave sneaking into the prisoner's cell? Probably Megatron's orders but Starscream decided do some of his own spying for once.

Pixel barely looked up when the mech walked in. She was tired, hungry, and still sore from the crash. The fembot thought it'd be best just to leave the mech to his own devices. She was surprised as the mech slipped a piece of energon into her mouth. Pixel swallowed it hungrily before the Decepticon had the chance to take it cruelly away. Her helm tilted up to him to say thank you but the words stuck in her vocalizer as she caught full sight of the mech.

" B-Bubba...? " she whispered, not believing her optics.

It was her big brother! He looked so much different with the armor of a Decepticon but it was still the big brother she loved! She knew he'd become a Decepticon, that's why their parents had totally disowned him, but she didn't realize how high up he really had become.

Soundwave gave the slightest of nods. Every programming in his processor screamed against helping an Autobot, especially against Megatron's orders, but he couldn't leave his little sister like this.

" B-Bubba...? " he echoed her words, showing her that she was right.

Joyful tears ran down her healing cheeks. Yes, it wasn't the way she'd of liked to see him again but at least he was here. His long talons gently swiped the tears from her face. His body showed no emotion but his actions screamed words. It showed compassion. An emotion he was void of since killing his first Autobot.

" Bubba, I'm so happy to see you! I don't care if you're a Decepticon...I-I'm just happy you're here.. " her voice was barely a whimper.

Soundwave nodded his head and gently stroked her own helm.

" W-Will you get me out of here, please, Bubba...? " she asked hopefully. She was his sister after all!

Soundwave solemnly shook his head in response.

" Why not...? " she asked him pathetically.

His servo trailed up to his crest and pointed and then pointed to hers. He was a Decepticon and his loyalties belonged to Megatron, not an Autobot. Of course he would try to keep her a bit more comfortable. But there was no way he would do anything out right against his master.

Starscream was about to make his move when the unfortunate alarm went off. Intruders! His little discovery would have to wait til later. He snarled and ran off before Soundwave could catch him in the act.

Soundwave gave her a final, almost sad, look before racing off to find the intruders. He loved her. But he did not love Autobots. Pixel wondered how truly brainwashed her brother was by Megatron and hoped she wouldn't face the same dilemma.

" I love you... " her words echoed after him, as her helm hung once more.

Minutes ticked by, heavy fire could be heard outside her cell door. Something big was happening she just had no idea what it was exactly.

Ratchet was the first to get into the cell, the others covering his back. They knew it'd be best to bring the medic, since they knew her wounds had been severe. The medic was relieved that someone had patched the little fembot up but was still distressed. Her bright optics were very dull and looked lifeless. To him, she looked like a Marionette doll hanging by her strings. Her armor was faded and looked sickly. Pixel had caught a virus during her stay but not a severe one.

With a shudder, she reminded him of when Arcee had been brought to him after the incident with Tailgate and Airachnid.

" Hey kid, I'll have you down in a nano-click. " Ratchet assured, unlatching her restraints with the gentleness of a grandfather.

Having been held up so long by the restraints, her chassis was weak and she fell into the medic's awaiting arms. Ratchet would have to carry her but there was no worries. She weighed nothing to him.

" Optimus, I have her! I'm calling in the spacebridge! " Ratchet yelled in the direction of the fighting.

Optimus nodded as Ratchet contacted Bumblebee, the one who stayed behind, to open the bridge. The team made it easily through and back to the base.

Arcee rushed to her twin as fast as possible. She watched as Ratchet slowly placed her on the medical berth.

" Pixel, sweety. Are you okay? " Arcee asked, a sob catching in her throat.

Pixel nodded with a weak smile.

" I'm fine, sissy. Just...really tired.. " she whispered, optics slowly shutting.

Arcee looked alarmed but Ratchet put her to rest.

" Don't worry, Arcee. She's just tired and needs recharge. She'll be fine in a couple of days. Just let her sleep. Little one needs it. " he assured, slowly pouring a liquid energon into Pixel's mouth before she could completely slip off.

" Bubba...is there, Arcee. " Pixel whispered sadly.

Arcee cringed with disgust. The warrior-femme was more than aware.

" He's no brother of mine. "


	6. Chapter 6

Tranformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 6

Arcee sat by her sister's bed side for the remainder of the day. Not eating, not ever leaving, just sitting there to watch her sister sleep.

" Arcee, you need to eat something... " Bulkhead said gently, putting a huge servo on her shoulder.

The fembot looked up at the giant mech with tired optics.

" I can't, Bulk. She might wake up and I need to be here for her. " she whispered, her optics half-shut from exhaustion. Ratchet would have none of it.

" You're not much use if you're too tired to take care of her. " the old medic growled.

The fembot looked ready to fight him on the subject but Bulkhead was already pulling her away. Arcee was resting on her berth and asleep within minutes.

Hours later, Pixel's optics were flickering online with a soft groan. Her optics scanned the room and was frightened when she found herself in an unknown location.

" Sissy...? " she whimpered, looking around frantically, trying to get off the berth.

" Stop that, fembot. You're not fully recovered! " Ratchet exclaimed, trying to force her back down.

It was clear that Pixel had barely any memory of being brought to the Autobot base, except for seeing her twin.

" Let me go! " the frantic bot sobbed as she struggled.

" Stop it, kid! I'm not going to hurt you! " the medic yelled, pinning her easily down. His spark hurt a little as he looked into her optics.

The poor thing was scared out of her mainframe. Optimus, hearing the cries, walked hurriedly in. Evaluating the situation, he could already tell what happened. It was not uncommon for a traumatized bot to wake up in a safe place and mistake it for the enemies property.

Pixel's frantic optics caught sight of the regal leader and realization sunk into her battered chassis.

" Optimus...Optimus Prime...? " she asked, optics as round as disks.

The stories she had heard of the great Optimus Prime fluttered through her processor. A blush flushed red across her face. Why was she always acting like an idiot in front of important bots! The older mech chuckled at her embarrassment, not in a mean fashion, but in a fatherly way.

" It's okay, little one. You're safe with us now. " Optimus assured, giving her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

" I...uh...t-thank you... " she responded, shy of the Autobot leader.

The older mech gave her a reassuring smile. Optimus had a way of calming down others who were in distress.

It didn't take long for Arcee to rush in to the room. Arcee was not a very affectionate bot but she surprised her team by holding her twin close and giving her a gentle kiss on her helm. Pixel giggled and nuzzled close to her sister.

" Sissy! I missed you so much! " Pixel exclaimed, optics shining bright

" I missed you too, Pixie. I'm just glad you're safe. What were you doing here anyway? Why aren't you with Mom and Dad? " Arcee asked, her optics narrowed with confusion.

Pixel bit her lip. A bad habit formed from anxiety and a signal that something was bugging her. A bit of worry started to fill Arcee.

" They...They're dead, Arcee... The Decepticons... " a sob choked her words. " There was a raid and they killed them. The Decepticons tried to take me as a prize. But I got away...and came here to find you. I was scared, Arcee. The Decepticons are getting sicker everyday. They capture the younger female Autobots and give them to Decepticon warrior class as prizes... "

The Autobots looked appalled by her tale but none more than Arcee. The blue fembot was spitting mad and she stood angerly.

" How dare they take our kind as some kind of pets! " she nearly hissed, anger bubbling. " As for Mom and Dad..." Arcee looked away at this, " It was only a matter of time, Pixie. They had enemies. You're just lucky you got away. "

Pixel looked down at her tiny peds. Her sisters words were true but still stung. Arcee's optics softened as she looked at her softer half. She knew nothing of death and war. In a way, their parents had did more bad than good.

" What about bubba...? " Pixel asked timidly. It was a touchy subject.

" He's a Decepticon and he's not our brother. " Arcee growled, holding Pixel tighter.

" But he didn't hurt me. He brought me food and was gentle. Soundwave remembered me... " the pink femme said with sadness.

Arcee was simmering under the surface and Pixel knew better than to press the issue.

" I love you, sissy... " she whispered, resting her helm on Arcee's chest plating.

Months Later

Three months had passed since the Autobots had saved Pixel from her imprisonment. Her armor glowed with health and the hidden base felt more like home everyday. At the moment, Pixel had finally convinced her sister to go for a drive. It got stuffy being restrained to the confines of the base everyday. But at least she got to sit with Ratchet.

The last few months being stuck to the base had made the medic and little femme rather close. It was good since Ratchet did not make friends easily but Pixel was an eager learner and wanted to be a medic one day. The warrior class was lost to her.

Arcee chuckled as her twin zoomed ahead of her. It was good for her to have some fun every now and then.

" Okay, Pixie. Don't go too far. Stay in my optical range! " Arcee called out as Pixel disappeared behind a cluster of boulders.

" Pixie...? " Arcee asked wearily, transforming when she heard no response.

Pixel wanted to call out, cry, do anything to let her sister know what to expect. But a smirking Knockout simply put an elegant finger to her trembling lips.

" Shush, sweetspark. " he purred, his electric prod pressed to her stomach with his spare hand. It wasn't activated. Not yet anyways.

Breakdown was poised to catch the approaching warrior femme. Things were about to get interesting for the twins


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro ( I iz jealous of you, Hasbro!)

Chapter 7

Pixel looked at Knockout with terror but he just gave her a wink and shushed her once more.

" What the- " Arcee yelled as Breakdown plucked her up easily.

A Decepticon ambush! Those dirty slaggers!

" Ah, good job, Breakdown. Bring the little ladies together. " Knockout ordered, optics scanning Pixel's shaking chassis with a cat-like smirk.

Breakdown laughed and carried the struggling Arcee and set her down beside her twin. She was about to lash out at Knockout but cringed when she saw the prod pressed close to her sister's stomach.

Knockout chuckled when he saw Arcee look at the prod. He pressed the weapon closer to the soft plating.

" Stop it! " Arcee snarled, taking a threatening step forward but stopped as his thumb inched closer to the switch.

" Tsk tsk! Temper, Arcee, temper! No need to jump the gun. " Knockout said, spinning a pair of stasis cuff on one of his long digits.

With a swift movement, the red sports car threw the cuffs to Breakdown. Before Arcee could react, the bigger blue bot had her cuffed and stasis made her chassis go rigid.

" Dirty slagger! " the blue fembot growled, but Breakdown slipped his servo over her mouth with a smirk.

" Got anything to shut her up with, Knockout? She's gets kinda frisky when she's angry. " Breakdown chortled.

" L-Leave her alone! " Pixel exclaimed, hoping she sounded threatening like her sister. Their laughs told her she did not in the least sound like a threat.

With Arcee immobilized, Knockout pulled the cruel weapon away from her sensitive plating.

" Turn around, sweetspark. I need to put some cuffs on you. Can't have you trying to run off. " Knockout said, doing a 'turn around' motion with his digit.

Pixel was reluctant but did as she was told. Knockout enjoyed himself as he ran a digit down her spine and to the curve of her aft. Her chassis shook but she didn't object. She and her sister were in too bad of a situation for her to upset the one in charge at the moment.

Knockout stopped as he heard her soft whimper. He would explore this farther later, when he had privacy to _explore._ What could he say? Fembots were hard to come by and this one was exquisite. Not to mention he was cooped up on a ship with nothing but mechs...and Starscream. He shuddered at the thought.

After cuffing her, Knockout scooped the tiny fembot and carried her bridal style. Breakdown lifted Arcee on his shoulder, servo firmly placed on her aft to keep her put and him happy.

" Dirty slagger... " Arcee grumbled unhappily, boiling like a kettle.

" I hear ya, fembot. I'll take it as a compliment. " he said smirking, " I'll be sure to tell Bulkhead about how much you _didn't _put up a fight! "

With that a space bridge opened up and they were off.

Decepticon Ship

" So it's agreed, partner. I get the pink one and you get the blue one? " Knockout asked, giving Pixel a light nuzzle.

Her face contorted into a frown as she wrinkled her nose.

" Agreed, Knockout. But where we gonna keep em'? We can't keep them a secret long. Especially not with Soundwave sneaking around all the time. No wonder Starscream hates the mech. " Breakdown grumbled, re-situating Arcee on his shoulder.

" Eh, we'll let them know sooner or later. Just not yet. Lets see how long we can keep them to ourselves. " Knockdown responded with a wink.

" You'll be in big trouble when they do find out. " Pixel offered, hoping to scare them out of their plans.

Apparently it takes a lot to scare a Decepticon when they have their processors set on something. Especially if it had to do with pretty fembots.

" Nice try but no dice. We may not be as bad as the others but we're still Decepticons. " Breakdown laughed. The pink one could be so naive!

" You smell like Decepticons too. " Arcee growled, insults coming from the fact she couldn't stab him instead.

" I bathed last week... " Breakdown muttered, stomping off to his own quarters. Knockdown followed suit and did the same.

Soundwave stood behind the corner, recording every word the duo uttered. He would be sure to let Megatron know. If only to help Pixel, his hatred for his other younger sister was etched in deep. The thought of just leaving Arcee for them entered his processor. An idea he'd toy with later but for now Megatron would be alerted. Problem was that Megatron wouldn't be back for another hour or two. He'd have to go to Starscream for orders. An unfavorable idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro!

Chapter 8

Starscream was bossing a few drones around when Soundwave approached him.

" Yes, Soundwave? What do you want? " the seeker asked, annoyed at the interruption.

Soundwave did not hesitate to play his recording. Starscream listened with growing interest.

" I could care less about Arcee but the other one interests me much more. But if my receptors are working right, I believe those two are your siblings. " Starscream purred, circling the intelligence officer.

Soundwave looked ahead with apathy. Not much emotion existed in his spark but he felt a stirring deep down inside.

" I'll fetch them but I promise you won't like the latter! " the seeker cackled, walking out the room in a smug demeanor.

The intel officer watched him leave. What was the seeker up to?

" Knockout! " Starscream exclaimed, letting himself into the medic's room. A strange sight greeted the SIC.

A scared Pixel was curled into the corner, knees drawn to her chest, with tear-filled optics. Knockout, on the other hand, was looking a lot different. The medic had tears streaming down his optics with both servos to his face.

" That little brat! She hit me in my beautiful nose! " Knockout cried, a little energon running from his nose.

Pixel drew herself into a tighter ball. She had been terrified and when his servos had wandered...well...it was a reflex!

Starscream optics went wide, not from surprise, but from the utter hilarity of it all!

" I'll just take this one off your hands, Knockout. " Starscream said, gulping down a laugh. He reached out and wrapped his talons around her tiny arm.

The fembot didn't resist as he lead her away. Actually, she had nearly ran into his arms when he had walked in. The irate Knockout had frightened her.

" Oh don't think you're so easily off the hook, femme. You're mine now. " Starscream growled, lifting her by the arm he held tight.

Pixel reluctantly looked him in the optics, knowing how he'd react if she didn't.

" I didn't mean to, Starscream. He was touching me and I got scared! My first reaction was to hit him... " she argued with the bigger mech.

" Well that's too bad, Autobot. You have no rights here. If a Decepticon wishes to touch you, then so be it. At least, that was the in case until just a few minutes ago. For now on you're mine and let's just say I don't like to..._share. _" he chuckled, his optics locked on her unintentionally seductive frame.

Oh no, Pixel defiantly didn't like the sound of that.

" Something tells me you were an o-only child. " she muttered to herself, horrified at his words. She wasn't just an object.

Starscream smirked at this as he dragged her away.

Elsewhere in Breakdown's Room

Foolish Breakdown, he had been stupid enough to allow Arcee out of her restraints. Now he was just trying to avoid her blows. A blade barely grazed his face as she launched herself at him. The movement caused Breakdown to fall and before he could get up Arcee was out the door.

Instincts told her to get out as fast as possible but this time was different. She had her twin to retrieve and she wasn't about to lose someone else. Her optics stung with tears at the thought of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. She shook them out of her processor as she scouted the area.

With wide optics, Arcee watched as Starscream dragged her helpless sister. She was about to attack when an arm circled around her waist and jerked her back. A claw-like servo planted forcefully down on her mouth to keep her quiet.

A muffled yell emitted from her throat. She had been so close! The one who had caught her carried her to a room and threw her down on the hard ground.

When Arcee whipped around to attack the bot, she stopped in her tracks. Soundwave looked down at his sister with that same emotionless expression.

" How dare you, Soundwave! I nearly had my sister and you ruined it! " Arcee yelled, getting over her shock.

" My sister. " he said, mimicking Arcee.

" Yes, _my _sister, Soundwave. You're not apart of this family anymore at least what's left! Mom and Dad are dead. " she hissed back.

It angered her that he didn't have the slightest spark ache about this information. But he did, if only for his mother, his 'father' was a different story. Soundwave couldn't care less if that useless mech was alive or dead. If only Arcee knew what he knew.

Against Arcee's pointed objections, Soundwave left and locked the door behind himself. He had locked her in his room, which he barely used. The mech would keep her alive for now, if only to please his Master. But his attentions turned to his other sister. She'd be safe enough with Starscream for now until Megatron got back. Even if he wasn't, Soundwave had no say so over his superior. Not yet at least.

Pixel

Pixel's optics went wide as the seeker pulled out a long, thin red material. It looked almost like silk. What would he be doing with such a material? She opened her mouth to ask but her question was answered as he wrapped the material around her throat. His long talons carefully tied the cloth into a red ribbon. If she was his pet, why not give her a fitting collar for one so beautiful?


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 9

Pixel gently touched the bow tied around her slender throat. She wanted to object but knew Starscream would have none of it.

" Doesn't it look fitting on you, dear? " Starscream asked, turning her to face a mirror.

A scared looking femme with wide blue optics stared back at her. The ribbon looked almost like Starscream had slit her throat open with one of his talons. Pixel shuddered as Starscream rested his chin on one of her shaking shoulder platings, a servo on each of her arms.

" It looks beautiful. " he purred in her receptor. The reflection's lip trembled pathetically.

" I...I want to...g-go home... " she whimpered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

The demon's reflection meerly smirked.

" You are home, Pixel. " he whispered, pecking her cheek. Her azure optics faded as she fainted in his arms.

Soundwave's Room

Arcee paced around her prodigal brother's room. She felt like a caged tigress looking for a way out. Her blue optics narrowed as the door opened once more.

" Soundwave. " she growled, her body in a defensive position. " What are you doing here? "

The brother said nothing but set down a plate he had been holding. It had small energon cubes layed out on it. Arcee's tanks rumbled at the sight of food, but her hatred drained all other emotions besides anger.

Though she was mildly surprised to see Soundwave pull up his full-face visor just a bit to reveal his mouth. A long talon stuck into one of the cubes and passed slowly through his emotionless lips.

" I don't see why you wear that damn thing, Soundwave. But I suppose if I had a face like yours I'd want to hide it too. " the sister snarled, optics shamefully trained on the energon.

" You've always have been biting, little sister. It would've done you well to act more like Pixel. Perhaps then, your 'father' would not of sent you to be destroyed in this war. " Soundwave muttered, taking a seat on his berth.

" What do you mean my father! He was your dad too! " she exclaimed, horrified at his coldness and his insult.

Soundwave merely grunted softly as he took the rest of the visor off with an audible click. Blood red optics stared at the younger bot. A shiver slithered down Arcee's spine as she took in her brother's true face. It had been years since she had seen it and since then...his optics had turned so cold and despondent. It chilled the femme to her core.

" If only you knew what I knew, Autobot. Then you would not be so keen on our parents. But you always hated them anyways. Don't lie, Arcee. You've always been bitter with their favoritism to Pixel. Sweet, cute, and innocent. She was everything you were not. Everything that wretched mech wanted to keep preserved. It makes me sick. " Soundwave growled, leaning in as he spoke to his sister. Red optics seemed to trance her.

Arcee barely noticed as he passed the plate of energon to her. But a quick shake of the helm shook the daze away. Her brother had always been like a snake with those optics. Only a few bots had ever seen him without his visor and none were alive, except Megatron and his 'family'. His optics were what made him such a good intelligence bot. He'd catch them in the trance and once he had what he wanted...lights out for the poor bot. Unsurprisingly, Megatron was immune to his gaze.

But Soundwave had been given strict orders to never use it without his masters expressed orders. He looked away as she glared at him. It wasn't his fault that his sister was a bit weak to gaze. What did he care? He hated her anyways. The visor was back on his face within a blink of an optic.

" Don't eat too much. You might get fat. " Soundwave said, his tone still apathetic as he walked out. The plate of energon narrowly avoided his helm as he shut the door.

Starscream's Room

Pixel gave a slight moan as she rolled over on the berth. The last thing she remembered was cold lips on her cheek. A tiny servo placed itself on the cheek. No wonder it had given her such a fright. That mech was a snake in the grass and she was the sweet mouse nibbling on a crumb.

She looked around for the said mech but he was no where to be found. He must've left after laying her down. He was the second in command of the Decepticons after all.

" You are so cute when you sleep, sweetspark. Thought you'd never wake up though. " Knockout chortled, leaning against a wall with arms crossed. A small bandage graced his nose.

Pixel instantly scooted back until her back was pressed against's the berth's back frame.

" Now. Now. I know what you're thinking. Knockout is angry with me for hitting his nose. Well, though it still stings, I'm not mad at all! I should've respected your personal space and I admit that. I just wanted to...apologize. " he said, giving her a small bow and a wink.

Embarrassingly, a small blush spread across Pixel's face. Oh, be still her beating spark!


	10. Chapter 10

With some helpful ideas from 9aza!

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 10

" I-I still don't want you in here! " she spluttered, gulping down her humiliation.

" Do you really want me to go, honey? You seem pretty flushed right now. I think you like me. " he whispered, walking a bit closer to her.

Pixel looked up at him with wide optics as he got closer. There was no where for her to run, she was trapped here with this incubus. Her plating turned blood red as he put his servos on the wall, her helm trapped between them. He smirked as he caught sight of the bow. A pointed digit brushed the silky material.

" What a cute collar the commander gave you. It looks very beautiful on you. But do you really want me to go...? " he purred, leaning in so close that when he talked, his lips nearly brushed her own.

The poor fembot fumbled with her words, eliciting a smirk from Knock Out.

" Tell me to go. " he said, raising the servo to stroke her right cheek.

Pixel closed her optics, expecting the caress, but it never came. The timid femme looked up in surprise and realized why. Soundwave was holding Knock Out's arm with one of his claws.

" Out. " the older brother growled, talons digging into the narcissistic mech's arm plating.

" Come now, Soundwave. I was only paying the fembot a visit. Why would you care anyways? She's just a little Auto-femme. Nice voice by the way. Didn't know you had one. " Knock Out chortled, wincing from the pain in his arm.

It was evident that Knock Out made a mistake as Soundwave flung him from the room.

" I'm going! I'm going! " the mech yelled as he ran hurriedly away. But it was well known that he wouldn't be gone for long. Knock Out had his sights set on that pretty little femme. He wanted to obtain something so innocent.

Pixel watched with a mix of surprise and mild amusement. But her attention was drawn back to her brother.

" Bubba...? You...helped me...? " she whimpered, looking up at Soundwave. The mech gave a slight nod as he offered her his servo.

His little sister flinched as his sharp talons wrapped around her own servo. Her brother had not always looked this way... She remembered when his now cruel, red eyes had been just as azure as her own. Pixel found herself holding back tears as she slipped off the berth.

Soundwave found himself looking at his little sister. Memories of taking care of her and Arcee flashed through his processor. He remembered the days when they were younglings and he'd pretend to be the big, bad Decepticon who wanted to destroy the innocent fembot. Arcee would always save the day at the end because the Autobot always won.

It was funny how true things had turned out. Except this time, Arcee was not going to save the day. Though it was interesting to Soundwave how Pixel had remained the same for so long. She still had those big, trusting optics that made his spark tinge. It was like she had never grown up.

" Bubba... can I see your face...? Please...I hate looking at that screen... " she pleaded, optics staring up at the visor he called a face.

A soft smile graced her lips as he granted her wish, popping the visor off for her to see his true face. His red optics stared apathetically down at her. But to see his face was enough for her. She just wanted her big brother back, not the computer he had became in his long absence.

But as she reached out a servo to touch the face she had not seen in years, her brother turned away. It was against his new programming to feel anything toward an Autobot...even if it was the only thing of his old life that he cared about. But even if it was against everything he was taught, he still loved her. Not as an Autobot but as the little sister that had always followed him like a puppy.

" I'm...sorry that I can not do more for you, Pixel... I've already disobeyed many orders to do this much for you. Especially coming into my commander's private quarters and harming the chief of medical care on this ship. Please do not ask me for more because I can not. " he told her, his claw squeezing her servo gently.

Pixel gave him a tiny smile and nodded. She just appreciated the things he had done for her. Who knows where she would've been right now. For all she knew, she might have been under Knock Out right now...whimpering his name... Of course she did not want to interface with a Decepticon but Knock Out had a way of making her feel...tingly? How else could she describe something she had never felt before?

If he wanted to play with her, she wasn't sure if she would object too much. A femme still had her needs even if she didn't know what those needs were. Though Starscream's sudden intrusion made her thoughts go astray.

" Soundwave! Just what do you think you're doing snooping around my room? " the seeker screeched, busting in with wings flared out.

Pixel cringed back as he stormed forward. As soon as he had heard the door open, Soundwave had quickly slipped the visor back on. He didn't need Starscream knowing his other little secret.

Before Starscream could rant farther, Soundwave played the recording of what Knockout had said to him.

" Come now, Soundwave. I was only paying the fembot a visit. Why would you care anyways? She's just a little Auto-femme. " Soundwave mimicked, leaving out the part about his voice.

Starscream seethed in anger as he listened. Knock Out had went too far this time. The femme was his property and he'd be damned if he allowed Knock Out to disobey him. He had taught him a lesson for racing but it seemed he'd have to teach him different one this time.

Pixel looked at the irate seeker. She did not want to be left with this mech alone. But a clever idea intruded her quick mind.

" Starscream, sir, I know this isn't the time but I'm rather hungry. It's been a long while since I've eaten anything. " she said, poking out her bottom lip in a cute fashion. She knew it worked when the seeker's angry snarl turned into a predatory smirk.

" Of course you are, sweet spark. " he purred, gently pinching her bottom lip then turning to Soundwave, " Take my pet to get something to eat. I won't have her starving, understand? "

Soundwave merely nodded his helm apathetically and led her away.

" I knew the Decepticon oil in your circuits would show itself someday, Pixel. It seems you have a knack for deceiving idiot mechs. " Soundwave said once out of ear shot.

" D-Decepticon o-oil...? "


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 11

Soundwave inwardly smirked at the look of shock on Pixel's face. He had planned on telling her later but at that moment she had put decept in Decepticon. It made him proud of his timid sister.

" W-what do you mean by Decepticon o-oil, bubba...? " she asked, her body paralyzed by shock.

" Do not worry yourself, Pixel. All will be revealed in due time. But for now, I must do as my superior demands and feed you. " Soundwave chortled, still holding her servo.

Pixel followed him in a dumbstruck manner. What could she say? She knew better than to push her brother but what had he meant? As far as she was taught, she was a pure-oiled Autobot with the only Decepticon in her lineage being Soundwave. But he had been sparked an Autobot... Her processor was reeling from this tiny bit of leaked information.

Soundwave was smirking behind the visor. His little sister had no idea how deep the pile of secrets had grown. He remembered the day he had found out that he was not who he thought he was.

**_-Flashback-_**

_" You dirty whore! How could you do this to me after so many years! " young Soundwave heard a voice boom as he inched closer to his creators room. A sob emitted as a loud pop was heard._

_Soundwave listened in horror. Had his father really slapped his own mother? The youngling felt paralyzed as his legs kept moving toward their room. He wanted to stop but his legs would not obey._

_" I raise these children as my own and they're not even mine? How could you! That boy is a filthy mix breed but what about my little girls, my twins? " his father boomed once more. __A moment of silence passed and Soundwave listened with bated breath._

_Apparently his mother had shook her helm because another loud pop sounded. Tears ran down the youngling's cheeks as his optic peeked through the crack of their slightly open door. His father was standing over his sobbing mother, his face looked like a monsters as he stared down at her._

_" So you slept with a dirty Decepticon and had Soundwave then you went back for seconds! Why? Because I couldn't spark you any? " the father yelled, tears running from his own optics._

_" I-I love you, dear! That's why I did it! I knew you couldn't give me sparklings so I went to a mech I knew since sparkhood. He didn't know I was using him for sparklings. T-The friend just so happened to be a Decepticon. When I had Soundwave, you were so happy. Then you were so happy and wanting more children. What would you of thought if we had Soundwave but couldn't spark anymore? I wanted you to have children, Gyro! " the mother sobbed, but you could tell she was with-holding information._

_This information seemed to soothe Gyro's rage, if just a little bit. She had given a satisfactory explanation for her infidelity._

_" ...I don't want anything to do with mix breeds, Star... Maybe I should kill them. They're still young and will probably die from this war anyways... But who was there real creator? " the father asked._

_Soundwave's optics widened at his mother's response. That mech was his...creator? The identification of their father sent Gyro over the edge as he stormed toward the door in an uncontrollable rage._

_ The mother tried to stop him but a sharp blow knocked her unconscious. __Soundwave scrambled away as fast as he could. His own father wanted to offline him! He had to get out there quickly. Sadly, Soundwave did not think of his younger siblings as he ran out of his home and never looked back. No... That place would never be considered his home._

_Arcee was reading and Pixel was drawing a little picture when there father found them, gun in his servo. They were not alarmed. Their father often had a weapon on him in case of emergencies. The twins just gave him cute smiles as they acknowledged him and went back to their own devices. His servo shook as he raised the gun toward them. They were completely oblivious to his actions. Gyro decided he'd kill little Pixel first since she wouldn't suffer as much from a strong blast. Pixel had always been a frail little thing._

_He'd be surprised if she even felt a thing. His finger began to inch toward the trigger as he pointed his gun to Pixel's helm. The little one was humming a sweet song as she colored in her picture. Arcee would be a different story. He was sure that more than one shot would be needed for the little warrior. Right as Gyro was about to pull the trigger, little Pixel looked up._

_Her azure optics looked up at her father with a big smile._

_" Look, daddy! I finished my picture! " she giggled as she held up the picture she was so proud of. With shaking digits, he took the picture out of her servos._

_It was a poorly drawn picture of their family._

_" See? There's you and mommy holding sewvos. Mommy is holding Awcee's sewvo while Awcee is holding Soundwave's sewvo. On the left, me and you awe holding sewvos, daddy! " she said, bright optics looking into his, searching for his approval._

_Tears ran down Gyro's cheeks as he stared at the picture. Yes...Yes they were a family._

_" Daddy...? Why awe you cwying...? " the little femme asked sadly._

_Gyro smiled softly and shook his helm._

_" It's nothing, sweety. I just love you very much. " he whispered as he scooped her into his huge arms. _

_Pixel giggled loudly as he cuddled her. Gyro decided the little girl was in no shape or fashion ever going to turn out like a Decepticon. He would raise this one like the child he had always wanted._

_Arcee, seeing the two, set down her book and ran up to her father. She wanted to be held too! But Arcee watched with huge, unknowing optics as her father glared down at her and walked away. He had totally ignored her in favor of the weakest. The blue femme's servos curled into fists as she gl__ared at her father's back._

_She'd never forget what he did that day. Not only had he chose her twin, but he had shown who would receive his love and devotion._

**_-End Flashback-_**


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: A gets a lil risque but nothing serious enough for M rating.

With some helpful helpfulness from my good friend, Decepticon Chick!

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 12

Arcee was pacing once more when she heard the door open. She ignored the figure that walked in. It was just Soundwave being his quiet self as usual she assumed. But often assumptions on a Decepticon ship are usually wrong.

" Ah, Arcee, dear! I thought I smelled a glitch. " a feminine voice giggled as the door shut.

Arcee's optics widened in horror. Airachnid! What was that witch doing around here? Fear enveloped Arcee's spark as she backed away. The dark of Soundwave's room did nothing to soothe her terror. Yes, she had fought Airachnid many a time but that did not mean her spark did not crumble with remembrance of the past.

" I didn't expect to see you here, dear. I was just looking for that glitchy soldier Soundwave and I'm presented with Arcee on a silver platter! " the spider laughed, moving closer to the blue fembot.

Arcee felt her bottom lip tremble as a sharp talon made it's way toward her cheek and-

" Sissy, wake up! " Pixel called out, shaking her sister.

Arcee's optic fluttered open as she awoke from recharge. She found herself looking into her twin's optics. She had fallen asleep...? How could she fall asleep in a Decepticon base! But these thoughts vanished as she engulfed her twin in a hug. She was happy to see she was okay.

" Don't worry, AC! Starscream saved me from Knockout then Soundwave saved me from Knockout and Starscream! " the pink femme giggled, looking toward her elder brother.

His arms were crossed and he looked away from her affectionate gaze...it hurt too much to have her adore him. Arcee's optics also shifted to their brother. Had he really done such a benevolent thing? It seemed almost impossible.

" Hmph, it seems the dirty slagger can do something right after all. " Arcee spat at Soundwave.

Pixel bowed her helm as they fought. When had things gone so wrong for all of them? Soundwave was about to retort but stopped as he saw the tears drip on the ground. Pixel? No, the tears were coming from Arcee.

The blue fembot still had her aggressive stance but... tears ran down like rain from her azure optics. Arcee was crying. They were tears of hatred, love, remorse, and sadness all mixed into one bitter pill. The family, her family, was back together again. In the midst of all the destruction they had been reunited. It was almost like their childhood had been reborn.

Soundwave looked at his sister in disbelief. He had not seen her cry since they were mere younglings. The mech shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. Emotions were not his strong points.

The pink fembot's features lit up. Yes, Arcee was crying but the tears showed that she could forgive their brother. It was like the dawn of a new day!

" What's with the ribbon, Pixie? " Arcee asked through a light sniffle.

" Oh...the ribbon? " Pixel had nearly forgotten. " Starscream tied it around my neck for some reason. I think it's to show something. But I think he just did it because he thought it was cute. "

Arcee sighed at how naive her twin could be. Could she not realize what these mechs wanted from her? They wanted to defile every part of this untouched fembot. The blue femme doubted mechs wanted her as much. She had lost her innocence long ago to a mech she had loved. But now that mech was dead and she swore she would never let herself love so easily again. How she missed her Cliffjumper...

Soundwave was the one to finally break the silence.

" As I promised before, I need to feed you two. " he grunted, pulling a stash from a compartment on his chassis. He always kept some with him, just in case of emergencies.

The twins fed hungrily on the sustenance as their tanks were filled. It helped having an inside mech in the Decepticons. Especially if the mech was your own brother.

" So what now? " Pixel asked, looking at Arcee as she gulped down a too big piece of energon.

" We escape this pit hole. " Arcee responded, but Soundwave crushed that plan.

" Not as long as I'm here. It's my duty to keep all prisoners from escaping the _Nemesis_. " he said curtly.

Arcee glared and Pixel whimpered as he said this. Okay, maybe a Decepticon brother wasn't as good as it sounded after all.

**_-Pixel's Dream-_**

_The fembot whimpered under the dominant mech. She knew not what he wanted or what he was doing but she did know that she was enjoying it. His warm lips kissed the sensitive metal of her neck as dentals nipped at the circuitry. _

_" Please...don't stop... " she whimpered._

_The mech smirked as he opened her spark chamber. He wanted to make her his for eternity and nothing would stop his obsession. He proved it as he opened his own spark chamber. Slowly, he leaned down until their spark nearly touch and..._

**_-End Dream-_**

Pixel bolted straight up from her dream. Had she? Did she? Had she really just had...a wet dream about...Knock Out?


	13. Chapter 13

Pixie gets the 'talk' from Arcee! XD

This chapter was inspired by my good friend, Decepticon Chick!

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 13

**_-Arcee's Dream-_**

_The mech kept following her no matter how fast she ran. Arcee needed to get away from him but she could not. He was always directly behind her. But somehow...she did not want to get away. The blue femme tripped over her own peds and fell to the ground. She had never felt more helpless when the much bigger mech scooped her up and pushed her against the wall._

_Her spark fluttered at the way his hungry optics looked at her, scanning her chassis. For one of the few times in her life, she blushed at the attention. The mech thought she was beautiful. The old longing for attention came back to her full force, remembering how everyone had always chose Pixel but this mech chose her._

_" You're so beautiful... Why do you run from me...?" he purred, lips nuzzling her sensitive receptor. A tingle rushed throughout her body, a feeling she had not felt since Cliffjumper died._

_Arcee felt a girlish giggle escape her lips from the attention. The much bigger bot grinned at her delight as he pressed their bodies closer together. The little blue femme was his and he would not let her go again. The femme let out a soft moan as he trailed kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, and finally to those soft lips that she had slightly parted._

_Her vocalizer clenched as he pressed a knee to her sensitive area. Azure optics, glazed from lust, looked into his one gold optic and..._

_Wait...a gold optic?_

**_-End of Dream-_**

Arcee sat straight up with a blush as she realized she had fallen asleep. Not only that but did she...have a wet dream? Sometimes twins were a little too close. Sometimes they seemed to have interesting dreams during the same night because Pixel was also sitting up, her face flushed.

" Have a d-dream, Pixie...? " Arcee asked, her own face red.

Pixel was very quiet but bit her lip and nodded. Both fembots had been asleep on Soundwave's berth as he served Megatron. It seemed that mech never slept. But it was a blessing that he was not there. What if he had heard...noises?

" Hey sissy... What exactly do two bots...d-do together e-exactly...? Our creators n-never told me... " Pixel whispered, glancing at her twin with wide optics.

Arcee face flushed again. Had Gyro never told his favorite? He had probably been looking for a suitable mate for her.

" Well...uh...well...Pixie...when two bots love each other they..uh...interface...b-by opening up each other's spark chambers and merge sparks. It's the most intimate connection two bots can have together. They feel each others emotions and no secret is hidden from the other. B-But there is also another way for bots to...uh...get to know each other. It's where uh...a mech has a 'plug' and femmes, as you know, have a 'port'. Well...erm...the mech sticks his plug in the femme's port and...well...goes in and out until they...overload? It's a very...um..pleasing experience for bots that are not quite ready to take the big plung with spark merging. " Arcee muttered, her plating heating up with embarrassment.

Pixel's face had never been so red in her life. That's what bots did together? No wonder father had never told her! Arcee couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation. That was not the conversation she had expected to give her sister this early in the day.

" It's not funny, AC! " Pixel squealed, covering her face. She wished she had never asked!

"It's okay, Pixie. You needed to know sooner or later. It's a natural process and all bots do it sooner or later in life. But...who did you have a dream about...?" Arcee asked a little shyly.

" I...uh...Knock Out... " Pixel muttered softly. " You? "

" That big lughead Breakdown. I don't see why though, he's a stupid slagger! " Arcee exclaimed with frustration.

Pixel couldn't help but giggle. She saw the way that gold opticed mech stared at her twin. Breakdown had a thing for her sister and that's why he never tried to hurt her in a battle. He just usually threw her away from the battle when she came near.

Oh, young bot love. Why were things so complicated? At least those two mechs were nice enough bots.

" I think he likes you, sis! He's actually a pretty handsome mech! " Pixel giggled.

Arcee shook her helm. She would have to teach Pixel a few lessons about mechs.


	14. Chapter 14

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 14

Pixel had been anxious for quite sometime. The odd plan of escape had came into her processor after a week of confinement in her brother's room. But what if she and her sister got caught? That's when she had decided to try the plan alone. If she managed to get out without anyone noticing, Pixel could give coordinance to her team. But if she got caught...she'd be the only one to bear the punishment of her actions.

Her plan exactly? Well, there was a vent duct connected to the room to keep an average temperature. This meant that this duct was connected to the rest of the ship. Soundwave must not thought of it because of it's size but little Pixel and Arcee were not an average-sized Decepticon.

" I'll try to be safe, AC. " she whispered to her sleeping twin. Tonight was the night to try her plan since most of the Decepticons were at a battle with the Autobots.

Reluctantly, Pixel made her way through the dark vent. Claustrophobia began to set it but she shook it away. This was not the time to be a darn coward! Biting her lip, she carried on until she saw a bright light at one end and decided to go for it. Unfortunately, she was not aware of the vent opening below her on the way to the light.

Her scream echoed all the way down until she fell into the room the vent was connect too. With a bang, the femme landed on a cold, metal berth.

**Knockout's POV**

I was looking for a few medical tools when, like an angel, she fell from the sky and onto my medical berth: Pixel. Yes, that was her name. A beautiful one I did not count on forgetting soon.

" Well, well, well! And what did I do to receive the honor of your visit? Is it time for a check-up so soon? " I purred to her. Those mesmerizing blue orbs looked at me fearfully.

If fear was what it took for me to get what I wanted, then so be it. With a click of my digits, the restraining cables on the berth held the little femme tight. I had to admit, I was a bit turned on by the way the cables wrapped around her frame. Sigh...yes, I am kinky like that. But you fleshy meat bags already knew this, didn't you?

Now where was I...? Oh yes! Back to my new play thing. Who ever had built her frame along with her twin was an artist. Never had I met such a creature that turned me on with such quickness! Even if she was a two-wheeler...

STOP LOOKING AT MY AFT, FLESHIES! Sigh~ But can I truly blame you? I am drop dead gorgeous, aren't I? Of course I am!

" K-Knockout... " her trembling lips uttered my name. A smirk curled my beautiful face placing at her response. So she remembered my name, eh? It seems we are getting closer!

" Now let's check you temperature, shall we? " I chortled, walking closer to her. She struggled but it was no use, the restraints were meant to hold down Decepticon warriors with ease.

Slowly, I rested the back of my hand ( Yes, humans, I am using your anatomy for my discussion.) to her tender cheek. It was pleasurably warm against my hand.

" Tsk, tsk, you have quite the fever, yes? Now what should be your medicine? A dose of Knockout should fix it right up! " I explained, my optics trailing down that seductive frame. What I wouldn't do to meet the bot who created her frame!

" I-I feel j-just fine! " she whimpered, those delicate features flushing at her embarrassment.

" You only think you feel fine but in truth, you are quite sick, my dear. " I whispered back in my dark, seductive voice. That's when those familiar tears came to her optics.

Pixel was not a cry baby, just rather sheltered in her young life. I'd cry if I saw my beauty too. I felt her pain... What...? It was a joke, humans!

Exasperated, I sighed and walked to my chair. Perhaps the scary technique was not a turn on for Autobots... I released the restraints with another click of my digits.

Pixel look at me confused. Why wouldn't she? The fearsome medic had released his beautiful damsel! Sigh~ Dear author, your rendition of our lives is not a twist of beauty and the beast. Pixel is in no way a beast! Wait a sec...

" You're a doctor, right...? " her quiet voice rang out. I was surprised she had asked me a question.

" Yes, that's my occupation, love. " I chortled.

" Then can you tell me...what it means to have dreams about another...? " she asked, her features even redder.

Dreams...?

" Well, it all depends on what happens in the dream. Elaborate farther, please. " I responded, my interest peaked. Her face looked as if it could get no redder.

" Dreams of...well...spark merging...? " I could barely hear her utter those words.

" That, my dear, is spurred on when your heat cycle starts to come around for the first time. "


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so this is when things start getting mature!

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 15

" A...heat cycle...? " Pixel asked, her face a perfect mask of confusion. What was this medic talking about?

" Yes, a heat cycle, dear. Wait...don't tell me you don't know what that is! How could you not know? " Knock-Out asked, his optics wide. Pixel fiddled with her digits.

" My father...never explained that all to me... " she whispered, looking ashamed.

Her father...had never...explained? The very thought shocked Knock-Out! How could someone not know about something so pleasurable? But then a smirk appeared on his face. Fate must really love him right now.

" A heat cycle is when you have the need to mate with a suitable partner. Someone who can protect you if you were to become with spark. That is why most bots are so hardened nowadays. The strong survive and the females are taken by much more aggressive, unloving mechs. No wonder so many mechs are after you and Arcee. You two are the most feminine things we've seen in years! " he laughed, observing her once more.

Pixel instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to cover as much as possible.

" B-but my-...I mean a friend of mine is the same age as me and she had hers years ago. " she said, uselessly trying to hide her real words.

" That's because heat cycles start differently for fembots. Your 'friend' just bloomed early. I assume the friend is your sister, love. She probably didn't feel much, being so young. Even you have not shown the full symptoms yet. Your heat cycle must be around a day off. But you'll get urges. " he explained, leaning back in his seat. This conversation was getting interesting.

" Then how do you make it go away? I-I don't want to 'mate' with any mechs... " she whimpered, innocent optics looking at him. It made Knock-Out feel almost bad for using the little trust he had gained in her.

" Well, to fully make it go away you must spark merge. But that is exactly the opposite option that you want, correct? So you must give...little doses to treat it. " he explained, a predatory smirk on his face.

" Doses...? What do you mean...? " she asked, optics wide. Pixel flinched as he got up and walked toward her.

" I'll show you. Lay down, love. Trust me, I'm a doctor. " he chortled, motioning for her to lay down on her back. Pixel stared up at him with confusion but did not see a reason to disobey.

What choice did she have anyways?

Knock-Out smirked as the femme did as she was told and layed down for him. He was going to enjoy this.

" Comfy? " he asked, laying a servo on her soft stomach. Her helm softly nodded, her chassis trembling with nervousness. " Good. "

Gently, he ran a talon down her soft middle section. A soft gasp escaped her throat and earned a smirk from Knock-Out. How sensitized this sheltered fembot was!

Slowly, he ran it down until it reached her thigh, stopping a little above her knee. Her flushed face looked up at his with curiosity. What was he doing?

" Now. Now. No need to worry, love. I'm a professional, remember? " he whispered, opening his servo to grasp her thigh. Knock-Out could not help but chuckle at how wide her optics grew. He knew she was loving the attention.

" W-What are you d-doing...? " she whispered, trembling.

" Treating your problem with proper medicine. " he responded, starting to massage the delicate plating of her thigh. A little moan forced itself from her throat. A noise she was not aware she could make.

" S-Stop...p-please.." she whimpered, not truly wishing what she said.

" If you say so...but tell me, dear. Have you ever even played with yourself? " he asked, servo trailing to her vital plating.

Knock-Out groaned from frustration as he heard the door open. Why was he always being interrupted when he was with her?

" What do you want, Breakdown? Can't you see I'm busy with a patient? " he growled.

" Sorry about that, Knock-Out. But it's Megatron's orders. He wants to see you and he wants you now. " Breakdown said, walking over to his partner. He couldn't help but look down at Pixel.

The twins were beautiful creations that demanded to be seen.

" What's up with her? " the giant of the three asked.

" Eh, she just has a little virus that needed some treatment. Nothing too serious. " he chortled, walking to the door. " Be a dear and take care of her, will ya? "

This left Pixel and Breakdown awkwardly together in the room. Could two more opposite bots be put together? Probably, but that wasn't how they felt.

" H-Hello a-again. " she whispered, a shy, timid smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Got this idea from a letter sent by missindependent93!**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 16**

" So...ya feeling...better? " Breakdown asked, words coming out awkward as he occupied the seat that Knockout was once in. Kind optics looked at the bulking figure and a small smile graced her lips.

" Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking. Things...have just been really confusing lately... " she responded, nibbling her bottom lip. Breakdown could not help but chuckle at this. He had to admit that Arcee's twin had cute little quirks about her.

" You ain't kidding. I get what you mean. By the way...does your sister ever mention me...? " he asked, his cheeks turning a little red. Pixel giggled at his words. " H-hey! It's not funny! Nevermind, just forget it! " he huffed, crossing his arms and turning away.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! I wasn't laughing at you! Arcee does talk about you sometimes! " Pixel said quickly, sensing the conversation was taking a negative turn. Breakdown slowly turned back to her.

" She...she does...? What'd she say? " he said, curiosity getting the better of him.

" Well...sometimes she talks about kicking your aft or how she got the upper hand on you. ", Breakdown's face began to darken, " But! She's also said...that you're not awful looking. She also said that your optic patch was rather...attractive."

Breakdown could've swore that this little fembot was a angel bot sent from the well of allspark to give him that news. But why the hell did he care in the first place? Arcee was a freaking Autobot!

* * *

><p>Knockout made his way to Megatron at a leisurely pace. Why should he hurry? But as soon as he walked through the door, he regretted it immensely.<p>

" S-Starscream, what the hell are you doing here? Megatron is supposed to be here! " Knockout sputtered, his optics wide. The seeker merely smirked at the medic.

" Oh, do not act so surprised, dear Knockout. I just simply told Breakdown that Megatron wanted an audience with you. " Starscream chortled, walking toward the medic with both arms crossed behind his back.

" O-oh, why ever would you do that, Starscream...? " Knockout asked, a little more than worried since one of their little talks had involved his paint job being scrapped all to hell and back. The medic was answered with a rough push against the wall with Starscream pushed ungently against his chassis. Poor Knockout was gaping like a fish when he felt Screamer's hot breath on his neck.

" Don't act so coy, Knockout. We both know why I'd want you alone like this. We both also know a little fembot we're both interested in. But I'm willing to _share _with only one certain mech. Can you guess who that is? " Starscream purred into Knockout's receptor.

" Uh...Megatron...? " that response earned Knockout a sharp smack to the helm.

" Of course not, idiot! YOU! You're the one I'm willing to share with! Primus, you're a medic. You're supposed to be a genius not a fool like your companion. I'm suggesting a partnership of sorts. " the seeker chortled, slightly nuzzling Knockout's neck cables. Damn it, Knockout had to admit that the sensation felt great and Starscream was a pretty good looking mech.

" You're suggesting that we both get Pixel as a threesome relationship, aren't you? I'm not complaining if you're that good with your mouth. " Knockout chuckled, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

" Then it's agreed, but why not take a test run? " Starscream asked, pressing his body close as possible.

" Agreed. "

* * *

><p>Soundwave walked up to his master as he entered the main control center.<p>

" Ah, there you are, Soundwave. Where have you been lately? I've barely seen you these past few days. Hopefully you've collected some useful intelligence. " Megatron said, still facing the computer screen. He did not need to turn around to be aware that Soundwave was behind him. He was accustomed to how the mech came and went.

" There's...something I wanted to make you aware of, sir.. " Soundwave's usually apathetic voice was replaced with a tinge of worry. Megatron instantly picked up on this and turned around to face his third-in-command.

" Do not hesitate, Soundwave. Tell me now. " the mech growled, knowing that whatever was upsetting this unemotional mech was something he should be concerned about. Especially if he was using his real voice.

" Starscream did not make you aware of the fact that the fembot is back in our custody. She is in suitable servos and we also captured Arcee in the process. But.." Soundwave's words lingered.

" How is that horrible news? Besides Starscream's treachery, everything sounds perfect. We got the Autobot's second-in-command. " Megatron chortled.

" The issue is the fact of their relations...Father, they are my...sisters. I thought it'd be best to tell you now. " Soundwave muttered quietly. Megatron's initial shock of Soundwave's use of his parental name was quickly overtaken by the shock of what he said afterwords.

" Your...sisters...? " Megatron asked, optics wide as the news set in.

" I should've told you earlier but I never thought it would be an issue. Arcee is a filthy Autobots and Pixel has been in hiding with the ones she calls her parents. I...failed to ever tell you of our relations when I seeked you out as a youngling. " Soundwave said, bowing his helm in shame of his failure. Megatron was not sure what to say. If they were Soundwave's siblings...this meant that...No! It couldn't be!

" I have...twins...? You mean to tell me that the second-in-command and that badly damaged femme the drones found...are...are my daughters...? " Megatron asked, not knowing whether to destroy the closest living thing, laugh at this horrible joke, or be slightly intrigued at the fact that he had more children with that femme so long ago.

Soundwave waited for the punishment he expected would come swiftly and without mercy. But instead, a large servo laid itself gently upon his helm. Soundwave looked up in shock, though his visor hid it.

" This news is welcome, Soundwave. When you retrieve them, have a room situated for them. I'll deal with them in the coming time. They will have two choices: swear their loyalty to me or perish at their father's servos. " Megatron said, turning back to the computer but a smile lingered on his lips.

Soundwave's tanks clenched sickenly as he walked away from his father.


	17. Chapter 17

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Okay...so I know I don't leave a lot of authors notes but I thought I might leave one this time. Things have been crazy since I got a second job and all and it's been difficult to get on and type up a chapter. But I promise, send me a few ideas every now and then and I'll be sure to work my butt off on this story. Also on the one I'm working on with Autobot Nightfury "For the sake of freedom."**

**ONE MORE THING!- I hate to ask this but I'm terrible at one-shots and I was curious if anyone would be willing to do one for my OC Pixel. ^.^ Any series will do! It's alright if no one wishes to but thanks for reading this anyways. Now we're off to see Pixel's misfortune!**

Pixel was continuing her conversation when Soundwave walked in. Though she could not see his face, she could tell he was nervous about something. But he is was also mildly surprised to see her in the medical bay. He had left her in his room with Arcee. The reason he came here first was to make sure Knock Out was where he should be: away from his sisters.

" I...uh...g-got lost, bubba, and Knock Out let me stay in here with Breakdown..." Pixel lied, sensing his growing annoyance. It was obvious she was lying but Soundwave merely motioned for her to follow him. Waving good bye to Breakdown, she hurried after him. " Is something wrong...?"

"Megatron wants you and Arcee put into a room until he's ready for you. He has plans for you two." Soundwave responded, voice monotone as he arrived at his room and opened the door. Arcee was looking frantic until her optics found Pixel. Relief instantly flooded her features. But her optics soon narrowed at Soundwave. Their was a strange weariness in the usually stoic mech. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"What's going on, Soundwave? Tell me now." she demanded, coming forward to pull her twin close to her chassis. The mech said nothing as he motioned for them to follow him.

"He said Megatron wants us in a new room until he wants to see us..." Pixel whispered to Arcee as her twin still held her closely, ready for any danger to come.

"Pixel, we need to get out of here. Megatron is not like any old Decepticon. He does not take mercy on you for just being female or young. If it suits his needs, he wouldn't lose a minute of recharge over killing us both." Arcee growled, glaring daggers at Soundwave's helm. He could hear their words and feel her glares but he paid no attention. The mech was still lost in thought. Pixel could be forced into the Decepticon fold. She was innocent but Soundwave could make sure she was put to more gentle use, such as medical work. But Arcee was a different story. She would fight back like a cornered viper, which would end in her demise by Megatron's servo. There was no way to tame such a beast.

Soundwave finally found the room and lead them in. Pixel gave a little jump as he slammed the door behind them and locked it. The twins were left to themselves and their own devices.

"I'm...scared, sissy..." Pixel whispered, nuzzling close to her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let them lay a servo on you." Arcee said with enthusiasm she did not feel. How could she possibly protect Pixel from Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and the drones...? The answer was simple: she could not.

* * *

><p>Hours had flown by and ended with both twins nuzzled tightly on the single berth in the room. Not surprisingly, the young fembots had fell asleep during the time spent alone. They did not even notice as the mech walked in and surveyed the scene. Megatron had seen the twins more than once but for once, he was truly looking at them. He had actually played a major role in their creation, a very pleasurable, yet important role. They were of his own spark merging with another to create life. Life he had not even known about until a few hours ago. He could not help but step closer to them to get a better look. They were beautiful, just as any children of his should be, and would give strong sparklings to who ever they chose to mate. Though he would be the one to decide who got the honor of being with his creations.<p>

Megatron's brow furrowed as the pink one rolled sleepily over toward the edge of the berth. Her chassis teetered on the edge and almost fell...but a large servo placed itself under her waist and lifted her gently back onto the berth. A tiny smile appeared on the pink one's face from the gentle touch until she rolled back into Arcee, whom wrapped her arm back around her sibling. An interesting smirk pulled at the tyrant's lips.

"How cute." he chortled to himself before taking a few steps back, as if he had just walked in. This time, the door slid closed with a loud bang. Arcee was the first to awaken but was quickly drawn out of her sleepy daze by the sight of the warlord smirking at them as he towered over them.

"Stay the pit away, Megatron!" she practically hissed, jumping to her peds. Her growl deepened as he raised a digit to his lips.

"Shush, you'll wake the other femme. But I suppose it's too late for that now, isn't it?" he chuckled, watching as Pixel slowly sat up and rubbed her sleepy optics. Her optics slowly found Arcee and then came to rest on Megatron. He smirked as her confused look turned to one of pure terror.

"S-Siss-Sissy..." Pixel whimpered, trying to inch towards her twin. But a large servo swiftly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the berth. The grab looked brutal but Megatron's grip was surprising gentle as he lead her out the door.

"Let her go!" Arcee screamed...but it was too late. The door had already closed and locked behind Megatron.

* * *

><p>"P-Please...let m-me go!" Pixel sniffled as Megatron pulled her along by her arm. She pathetically tried to wriggle out of his grasp but with no luck.<p>

"Shush, little one. I'm not taking you to be killed." he said, stopping his long strides to release his grip on her. Pixel quickly took a few steps back but did not attempt to run. Smart choice, she wouldn't of gotten far anyways. Her body trembled as she felt his optics on her.

"Either you follow me or I drag you. It's your choice." he said, gaze still intense. He smirked as she timidly stepped closer to him. Good girl, he thought as he continued walking. The femme was defiantly not going to give him much trouble. She listened and obeyed like a youngling should. Apparently her mother had taught her well and it was more than obvious that she was very sheltered.

"W-Where...are you taking m-me?" Pixel asked, forcing herself to speak up. Megatron did not answer, but instead lead her to a vacant cell with a chair in the middle. It was an interrogation room but it would serve a different purpose today.

"Sit." he ordered, giving her a gentle push when she reluctantly drew back. But she did as she was told and sat trembling in the chair. Her trembling increased as he made his way behind her chair. She tried to look back, but a servo on her helm kept her optics forward.

"Are you aware how much you resemble your mother? She was beautiful, just as you and your sister are, and had optics like the stars. Her demeanor was meek as a newborn turbofox and she would not harm a living thing." he whispered, using his digits to gently stroke her helm. Her chassis shuddered at the attention. "I can't say whether or not I loved the femme but I did feel strongly for her well-being. But their were issues: her sparkmate. Yes, I pursued her even though she was promised to another. Our affair was almost as long as you have been alive. But she never told me a few things." His servo slipped off her helm and was replaced by the cold metal of his cannon pressed to the back of her helm. "Such as the fact that I had sparked offspring. Soundwave, Arcee,...and you. I was shocked but willing to accept you into my fold. I offer you a life here. But if you refuse. Their is no life for you." he whispered, his voice soft but commanding.

Tears slid down the younglings cheeks as her helm drooped in despair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 18**

"Y-You're lying! M-My parents w-would not lie to me!" Pixel sobbed, her face held tightly in her servos. A deep frown etched into Megatron's features.

"If they wouldn't lie to you, then why would Soundwave seek me out after hearing your father say he was going to kill him and his siblings. Why would he lie about such a thing when he could've stayed home with you and your twin? It would've been foolish. I'm offering you a home. Your parents are dead, youngling. You have nowhere left to run. The only Autobots here on Earth are Prime, the medic, the bulky one, and the scout. They can not protect you from me. I'm the one you need to worry about. Your fate rests in my servos." he growled closely to her receptor. Megatron could practically see the despair creeping into her optics. His words were hitting home, planting the seed into her processor.

He was unusually gentle as he moved in front of her and cupped her tearful cheek. Pixel wanted to pull away but the gentle feel of his servo kept her put in place. How long it had been since an older mech had held her with the gentleness of a sire? Her life had always been put in the servos of another. She was defenseless in his grip. He held her life.

"Come now, Pixel. What do you stand to gain with the Autobots? Death? Hunger? With me, you'll be kept full, have your siblings, have a father, a luxurious life with no hardships. You'll be kept completely happy and all you need to say is you'll join me." he purred, wiping the tears from her optics.

The deal was so tantalizing. She would have Soundwave back and a father. But at what cost? Betraying Arcee and the Autobots who had cared so deeply for her? Her parents would roll in their graves at her indecisiveness.

"I-I don't know..." she whispered so softly that he barely caught her words. Fresh tears began to stream down her face like a waterfall, all the conflicting emotions crashing into one another.

"All you need in life is your family. Your real family." he said, pulling her gently against himself. Her swirling processor could not comprehend anything but the feel of comfort from his arms. The femme was limp as her chassis came into contact with his own. Her mind was swirling violently.

"Besides, they are the reason why you have been kept from your family so long. That mech who raised you knew who your real sire was but he still kept you from me and your brother. If Autobots are so great then why would he do something so bad? Because the world is not black and white, my dear. I will keep you safer than anyone in the universe? All you need to do is swear your loyalty to your father." he whispered to her softly. Megatron smirked as she suddenly clung to him tightly. That was all he needed to know that she would join him.

"But I do have one last question. Your seal...is it intact?" Megatron asked, pulling away to look her straight in the optics. Pixel's optics went wide and a bright pink blush flushed her features. That was not a question she was expecting.

"Y-Yes, sir... I've never been with a m-mech before. I'm...scared to..." she admitted, casting her optics down from embarrassment. Megatron chuckled as he raised her helm up with a claw. Her optics shone like stars as her optics came back into contact with his own.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. As for your sister, has she been with a mech intimately?" he asked, giving her helm a gentle, encouraging pet. Poor, naive Pixel answered the question honestly.

"I-I think she has...His name was Cliffjumper I think. But I'm not sure. She really loved him though..." she responded, returning to the warmth of his welcoming arms. Though Pixel could not see his face, Megatron was frowning deeply. This was an issue. Pixel was valuable, no doubt. Her seal was intact, she was beautiful, a gentle spark, and obeyed very well. But her sister was the issue. She was hard-helmed, no seal, personality like a viper, and would not obey him. Arcee was worthless to him. He would have to dispose of the blue femme.

Though, Megatron was not aware that their little conversation was being overheard through the door. Breakdown had went to find Knock Out when he heard the young femme's sobs coming through this room. He had been afraid that a mech was taking advantage of her and had rushed to the scene but before he opened the door, he had heard Megatron's voice through it. He should'nt of listened to their conversation but it was too late. Breakdown couldn't bring him not to listen.

Now he was standing dumbfounded, wondering what the hell to do. Arcee may have kicked his aft several times but that did not mean he wanted her dead. Breakdown knew by Megatron's voice, that murder would be his option. He was torn what to do. But in his spark he knew what he would do. Though Megatron would not like it one bit. He was going to make Arcee's escape look like an accident.

"I l-love you, daddy..." Pixel whispered as clung desperately to him, her mind still muddled from his twisting of her reality. Megatron smirked as he held her just a bit tighter. It was easy to break an Autobot if the were young enough and were desperate enough to not want death on their helms.

"I love you too. But only if you do what I say."


	19. Chapter 19

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: By the way! My lovely friend, Autobot Nightfury is the one that helped me with the last chapter! :D THANKS AGAIN!**

Arcee was more than ready when the door opened to the room. Lunging like a panther, she caught the unprepared mech by surprised and easily took him down.

"What the pit? Get off me!" Breakdown bellowed, struggling to get the feisty femme off of himself.

"Where is Pixel? Where did that glitch take her?" Arcee nearly screamed, delivering a ferocious blow to Breakdown's helm, but it was caught by the shocked mech.

"If you'll get off of me I'll explain everything, you crazy bitch!" Breakdown yelled, keeping his grip on her servo. Arcee had no time to listen to this mech but was forced to when the tables were turned and she was now the one pinned to the ground.

"Megatron has her but she's fine. He's been messing with her processor and twisting things so she'll see them his way. But he's going to kill you, Arcee! You need to get out of here before he does. Pixel can't stop him from what he has planned. Trust me, she's safer here than anywhere else but you don't have that luxury. Either follow me or have Megatron kill you." Breakdown growled, trying to get it through the stubborn femme's helm.

"I'd rather die that leave my twin here with him!" Arcee hissed, struggling under his weight. This would not do. Breakdown would have to take her kicking and screaming off the ship without anyone noticing.

It was no easy task but he managed to situate Arcee onto his shoulder.

"You're no use to your twin dead, Arcee." he grumbled, heading through the door.

* * *

><p>To Megatron's pleasure, Pixel had finally fallen asleep after her sniffles had died down. He had big plans for his daughter and he needed her to be rested as much as possible. Now it was a matter of dealing with the "other" twin. It was unfortunate that he would have to be the one to finish her but it was necessary. He had no use for useless things.<p>

Pixel was weightless to him as he gently cradled her tiny chassis, standing to his peds to take her back to the room he had situated for them. The easiest way to dispose of Arcee played through his processor as he made his way to the room. As the room's door slid open, he was greeted by...an empty room.

"What the...?" he growled deeply, quickly scanning the room to make sure the female was not nearby but hiding. A quick look told him she was nowhere to be found. The tyrant was furious as he laid Pixel on the berth and headed for the main control room, but not before turning back to his daughter. Her peaceful, sleeping face was turned toward him and he couldn't help but feel proud of his creation. A pang entered his spark as the full realization of her mother's death hit him. Perhaps he had really loved their mother. But he had no more time for dwelling on such things, finding his prodigal daughter was the priority. Megatron would have plenty of time for Pixel later.

With those final thoughts, Megatron left. Though he was still rather curious to where she had received the bow that was tied around her neck.

* * *

><p>Even though Arcee had fought with Breakdown all the way off of the ship, even she had to be impressed that he had managed to avoid any Vehicon interference. Now safely back on the Earth's surface, Breakdown threw her unceremoniously to the ground.<p>

"You crazy femme! You could have gotten us both caught! Why can't you just cooperate for me?" he yelled, one optic narrowed at her.

"Because I never asked for your help, that's why! Why couldn't you just leave me be? Why do you care what happens to me?" she yelled back, getting instantly to her peds. For once, Breakdown turned red and turned away embarrassed.

"B-Because...I...I..." he cut off, stomping off a few feet and turning back, his face even redder than before.

"Because why?" she asked grumpily, her patience quickly running thin.

"Because I have feelings for you, okay? I..I love everytime we fight and how you always kick me on my aft! M-Maybe...I really like you..." he finally blurted, turning to grab her gently by her shoulder pads. Shocked blue optics stared up at him with a loss of what to say.

Unfortunately, she had no time to respond as a ground bridge opened and her team stepped out.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead yelled happily, running forward until he saw Breakdown. The sight instantly made the team draw their weapons.

"At ease, guys. He's harmless. Actually...You can thank him for why I'm still alive..." she muttered almost shyly, a shadow of a blush on her face.

"You! You saved her?" Bulkhead blurted, staring at his nemesis in shock.

"Don't look so shocked, lughead. I'm not as evil as you like to think of me." Breakdown grunted back, moving slightly behind Arcee as Optimus began to approach.

"Then we are eternally grateful to you for bringing Arcee back to us. But I do have one question for you, Breakdown. Where is Pixel?" he asked, looking about them. Melancholy seemed to cloak Arcee and Breakdown at the mention of her name.

"Megatron has her, Prime. She'll be safe as long as she obeys him, which I doubt will be hard for her. I leave the rest of the explaining to Arcee." Breakdown grumbled softly, nodding in her direction to explain her sire situation. The team listened dumbfoundedly to her story of sire.  
>Bumblebee looked as if he processor was about to fry with anger as he listened to Arcee. The young scout was the about the age of the twins and the mech had grown just as close to Pixel during her short stay as her twin. Arcee only seemed so much older because of the things she had endured during the war.<p>

But the thought of Pixel helpless in the servos of her "father" sickened him to his spark.

* * *

><p>Pixel was groggy as she felt someone gently petting her helm. As she grew more aware of her surroundings, she realized it was Soundwave that sat beside her as he stroked her helm.<p>

"Things will be better now, sister. You will be safe and I will be here for you. We will finally be a family." he muttered, his visor off and showing his true face.

"Bubba...? Where's sissy?" she asked, sitting up to face him.

"Gone, she got away and left you here, sister. She left you." he responded, pulling her into his side to hold her. "But bubba is still here for you. He always will be. Arcee abandoned us" he responded, voice drained of any kind of emotion.

"This is your family for now on and we love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just thought I should say that we are playing a game where we pretend Breakdown is not dead for the sake of the story line, Okay? Okay. Our little secret...**

Pixel was timid as she exited her room. Soundwave had left earlier to attend to his duties and had left the door unlocked. Why would she need to be locked up? She was Megatron's offspring and the rest of the crew knew better than to confront her. If she needed punishment, Megatron would handle it. Even if she did find the room to open a transwarp gate, the room was filled with guards. Her fate was sealed her.

Yet, escape was not what she had on her processor. Megatron was who she wanted to see. Though she scared to confront him. What could she think of the father she never knew? He did not seem to hate her but what feelings did he harbor against her? He could despise her weakness... Megatron never seemed to handle her type well. But she couldn't change herself. She _had_ obtained her mother's meekness... But at the moment she needed to find the tyrant. So many questions were unanswered. Maybe the drone she was seeing could help her. He seemed rather young and one side of his visor was marred by some sort of burn.

"H-Hello, sir. I-I...could you possibly point me in M-Megatron's direction. I don't know the ship well and I think I may be lost..." she asked, her voice barely above an audible whisper. The drone seemed to observe her for a moment before responding.

"I will escort you to the control center but I suggest not going there often. Megatron does not like interruptions even if you are his offspring. Also be weary of going these halls alone. There are unsavory types that like to **seek things and observe their own chassis. **If you catch my drift. Follow me." he said, beckoning her to follow behind him.

Pixel nodded her helm obediently and followed swiftly behind him. She kept her helm down as she followed. Knock Out and Starscream had not entered her thoughts since the last encounters. Her servos were usually kept close to her spark chamber in an innocent manner but this time they brushed against something she had forgotten. The bow around her own dainty neck. That time had seemed so long ago to her. Would Megatron say something of it? Before she could think of removing the material the control room opened and revealed her sire.

Megatron was watching over Soundwave's shoulder as his son worked at the computer. Starscream stood to his side looking bored. Well, until he caught sight of Pixel and his smirk grew. How strange that his little fascination had turned out to be Megatron's daughter. As if reading his processor, Megatron shoved past him and made his way to her.

"Ah, there you are. I am glad to see that you are not afraid to leave your room. Excellent. This ship is your home and I want it to feel that way, Pixel. But pray tell, what is the meaning of your little excursion to this room?" he asked, towering over his daughter. She had most definitely not acquired his height.

"I did not want to be alone in my room any longer... I...I...I know nothing about you personally...so.." she cut off as she stared at her peds. How could she say it exactly?

"You wanted to get to know me. That is understandable. It is only natural for a sire's offspring to want to know him. Unfortunately, I am very busy at the moment so we will have to have this little talk later. I suggest you go back and rest in your room. You need to recharge." Megatron ordered, his tone implying that his suggestion was more of a command.

Pixel nodded a little sadly but was surprised to feel his servo on her helm. She looked up timidly to find him giving her a soft smile. His smile seemed to fade as his optics trailed to the material around her neck. One sharp digit sliced the material in half and pulled it from it's place.

"Do tell who gave you this. I forgot about this our last meeting. No lies." he said, his voice a soft growl. Pixel looked terrified as she heard his order. She was afraid to say who but her optics flickering to Starscream was enough to give him away.

"I see, you may go now. We will speak later when I have finished for the time being." he muttered, optics turning to the wide-opticed seeker. The drone pulled at her arm as he escorted her out. But even his quick pace was not enough to prevent her hearing Starscream's...screams.

* * *

><p>"...will...he be okay?" she asked, their silence going on for several moments.<p>

"Most likely. For such a pansy, Commander Starscream can take a beating. He's done it more than once and this time will not be the last. Here's your room. I've got work to do." he grunted, opening the door. Pixel entered numbly as she crawled onto her berth. Perhaps recharge was the best option for her.

"So Megatron has a little daughter, hmmm? Who would've ever thought that Arcee and you were Megatron's offspring. Amazing, isn't it?" Arachnid, chortled leaning up against a wall that had been darkly lit.

Pixel sat up in terror as the deadly femme walked toward her berth.

"Oh dear, I've given you a fright. No need, deary. I mean you no harm. Megatron would have my helm if I laid a digit on you. You are quite the prize, aren't you? Megatron's little jewel. I wonder what he'll do with you. Most likely find you a strong, suitable mate to keep you happy and protected. But what mech wouldn't be happy with you? Such a pretty thing. I just wanted to welcome you to our fold. We will get along swimmingly, little one." the femme chortled, lightly stroking the trembling fembot's cheek.

Arachnid's hips swayed as she excited the room. Pixel did not know what happened...but it terrified her.

* * *

><p>After Megatron's thorough beating of Starscream, Knock Out had been called in for repairs.<p>

"Ew, could you please not beat him so messily? I hate energon on my clean hands." the medic sneered looking at the wounded mech.

"Silence and forget him for a moment. I have an order for you. Two to be exact. First, I want you to prepare a new Decepticon insignia for my daughter. The procedure will be as painless as you can make it. I do not want it to upset her. Secondly, send out a signal across the few closest galaxies for available mechs. Even I can sense her heat is coming soon. For that time, she will be kept away from the crew and confined to her room. No one is to be close to her during that time. We are going to have a little contest for a suitable mech. A death match like in my old gladiator days. Winning mech will get the ultimate prize. If I do not find him completely suitable then I will offline him like the rest. Understood?" Megatron growled, optics narrowed in at the medic.

"Excellent idea, sir! You always do have the best plans." Knock Out said, sucking up to the leader. He actually hated the idea. It had been his plan to deflower the little princess in the midst of her heat. But that had went down the drain... Perhaps he could sway her to be unfaithful to her unchosen mate. Somehow that did not seem likely for the narcissist.


	21. Chapter 21

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: I owe Autobot Nightfury for helping me with this chapter with her idea! Thanks, lovely!**

News about Megatron's daughter was spreading quickly to the Cybertronian populace as of late. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that would have great benefits to the mech who won. Her genetics promised strong offspring and her social standing promised a bright future for a position among the elite Decepticons. A hologram projection of the fembot was positioned in most places that had a fair amount of Decepticons. But even Autobots were catching glances of the Decepticon tyrant's daughter. She was a pretty thing and many regretted the fact that she was being offered up to the most ruthless Decepticon in these death matches.

With time, things were changing rapidly on the Decepticon base. Starscream had abandoned the Decepticon cause. . Dreadwing had arrived to serve his one true master. Arachnid had won the attempt on her life and was now creeping around somewhere. Breakdown was with the Autobots. Poor Pixel felt so alone... Soundwave had no time for her and her father was constantly handling the situation with Arachnid and Starscream. Not to mention this event he kept hushed up around her. Neither had been much help with her first heat. It had been a horrid ordeal. At first smell of the approaching situation, her father had sent her away to her room. A week passed before anyone let her out. The only interaction had been to give her meals and even that had been handled by Soundwave.

All she needed was a friend that did not want anything from her. Not her chassis. Not her seal. Just someone that she'd appreciate to have around and the same for that person. Loneliness was a horrid thing. Especially for one with such a delicate processor.

Now free to roam, Pixel took the time to explore the hallways once more. Surely her father would not deny her that wish. He was too busy to even care, she supposed. Drones roaming gave her looks but never went to stop her. The insecticons would sniff at her but casually step over her when she accidentally crossed their paths. For a place that was once her nightmare, the ship felt like her safe haven.

Pixel scurried out of the current hallway as Dreadwing came into view. The mech was a giant of a mech and completely devoted to her father. She had yet to say more than a shy hello to the mech. She pressed her body close to the wall and pressed her servos to her optics in the hopes that he would pass by without noticing her. Moments went by and the pedsteps had stopped. Pixel finally dared to open her optics only to find two gold ones staring.

"Well, you are an odd one, aren't you?" a deep voice chuckled in a amused tone. Pixel gaped speechlessly as Dreadwing stared down at her. His armor was very clean and the smell of fresh polish was evident.

"I...I...I was j-just resting..." she mumbled, her cheeks a bright red.

"Against a wall in a hallway far from your quarters. Sounds suspicious." he joked, giving her a smile. He was a strict mech but he knew how to relax at given times and did not often give into his own rage. Perfect to be Megatron's second in command.

"I...was exploring...?" she attempted another semi-lie. Dreadwing raised an optic-ridge with disbelief.

"Ok..Ok...I was kind of hiding...from y-you..." her admittance was full of shame but Dreadwing's laugh made the horror she felt dissolve.

"Me? I mean you no harm, little one. You are Megatron's daughter. Do you honestly believe I would hurt you? You're the safest bot on this vessel. I'm sure my size is a bit intimidating. You must be bored from being in your room for so long. We could go to the Earth's surface if you had Megatron's permission." he suggested, moving out of her path to let her go by.

Was he being serious? She was so excited! Her only few times on the actual Earth surface had ended with some sort of tragedy. Now she was hopefully going with someone who would make the trip a good one!

"I'll ask him right now! Thank you!" her enthusiasm was accentuated by a quick hug to Dreadwing's middle. The huge mech turned his helm away awkwardly as he thought of how to process the action. Luckily for him, she was already running off to find her father.

"Father, I have a question." she blurted, sliding into the main control room. Megatron looked up from a computer he had been staring intently at.

"Ah, there you are. What question do you have, dear? I'm very busy." he asked, his tone a gentle chide to her uncharacteristic boldness.

"Dreadwing said with your permission he would take me to Earth. Do I have your permission?" she asked, the excitement evident in her flushed features and the smile she could not hold back.

"Of course. I trust my second to keep you safe. He will do well to remember that. But yes, you may go. Do be careful." he warned, coming close to pull her into him. Pixel was not used his affection and quickly nuzzled into the embrace. Every little bit counted from her father. Soundwave watched silently at the display. It was good that they were interacting well. Pixel needed the attention.

"Thank you, father. I'll be safe." she promised, running off to meet up with Dreadwing.

"Did he give the okay?" he asked, a brow raised.

"Yes, he just said for you to keep a close optic on me. I'll stay close though!" she said, her face still flushed from excitement.

* * *

><p>Pixel looked at her surroundings with renewed spunk. The surface was so beautiful and she could not get enough of the sights. Dreadwing stood close with a gentle smile. He was proud of himself for causing her such happiness. But he still kept an optic out for any dangers. He'd be damned if he let an Autobot get the drop on him.<p>

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Nothing compared to Cybertron but it's close enough for the time being until Cybertron is back to normal." he explained, sitting down to rest his back against a canyon's wall.

"It is very beautiful... Thank you for taking me here. It gets lonely when my father and brother are so busy. The fresh air is pleasant." she said, giving him a shy smile.

"How cute. Dreadwing has a pretty girlfriend." a familiar, sneering tone hissed close by. Pixel's spark skipped a pulse as realization dawned on her: Arachnid.

"Show yourself, Arachnid!" Dreadwing growled, drawing the cannon from it's back holster.

"I'm right here!" she snarled, pouncing from her perch above. The force of the blow was enough to knock the mech off his peds and onto the ground. Before Dreadwing could react, sharp fangs sank themselves into his shoulder. Powerful venom flowed through his circuits as she deepened the bite. A few more moments of the contact would have been fatal, if a certain little pink fembot had not chose that moment to tackle the spider lady.

Dreadwing remained frozen in his spot as his systems struggled with the foreign venom. But Pixel was not as lucky as Arachnid threw the much weaker femme off of her.

"Such a poor choice, sweety. You should have just stayed in the background like a good girl." Arachnid chortled, yanking Pixel up and close to herself. Her many legs wrapped around the littler femme and forced her against the older fembot. Pixel struggled desperately but hope of escape was lost as Arachnid sank her fangs slowly into her fragile neck. Pain wracked her frame as venom flowed like hot lave through her chassis. The pain was unrelenting even as Arachnid released her neck.

"Don't worry. It won't kill you, dear. It'll just keep you nice and paralyzed until I can work a deal out with Megatron. The paralysis is only temporary but your friend is a little worse for wear. I won't kill him yet. He'll just be another good bargaining chip." Arachnid chortled, pecking the horrified femme on her forehead. Pixel laid limply in her hold as the venom did it's job.


	22. Chapter 22

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 22**

Pixel laid limply next to Dreadwing where Airachnid had left the two of them after dragging them to her abode. It was cold, damp, and underground. Just the way the spider lady liked it. But it chilled Pixel's chassis to her very circuits. Even with the hot venom pulsing in his energon, Dreadwing managed to wrap his arms around the paralyzed, trembling femme.

Airachnid scoffed at the interaction. How silly it was to show compassion in the face of death. It wasn't anything that would help him survive. No, the only thing that would help either was whether Megatron helped them or not. Which of course he would do for his sweet, little femme. It was foolish of him to even let that secret out. Though who would dare defy him but Airachnid herself? The answer included Starscream but he was not worth the title.

"Please...you don't have to do this, Airachnid... We wouldn't tell anyone." Pixel whimpered, trying to reason with the elder femme.

"Oh but I do have to do this. Your father is not fit to lead the Decepticons and I'm the perfect replacement. I just need you and your little friend to help me with the plan. And who could say no to you? Especially if you're bleeding all over the floor and it just so happens to be caught on video for my chat with Megatron." Airachnid chortled, glancing at one of her many sharp legs. Pixel's optics went huge at her words. She wanted to hurt her in front of her father. But what could she do? Her chassis was still paralyzed and what if she turned on Dreadwing next? He was still hurt and she could feel his chassis growing colder by the minute.

"H-How about a d-different idea? What if I spoke to my father for you? He would be more likely to listen to me and I'll do it in turn for an antidote for Dreadwing." she offered, teary optics glancing to the pained Decepticon holding her.

Airachnid considered her words for a moment. It was a good idea and it meant that her abode would stay clean.

"Fine, we have a deal." she said, accepting the offer. Pixel flinched as Airachnid bent over Dreadwing and re-sank her fangs into his chassis. Dreadwing grunted his discomfort but Pixel could tell the hot venom was leaving his system.

"Thanks, Pixel. I feel good enough to do this." he growled, seizing Airachnid by the throat and ripping off two of her remaining arachnid legs. Pixel closed her optics at the display. The sight sickened her as Airachnid's energon dropped on the floor and her receptors rang as Arachnid's screams echoed.

Dreadwing smirked as he saw the energon. It thrilled him to see this femme's energon stain the floor. Ever since his failed attempt on her life and Megatron's disappointment in his ability to ride his master of the menace, he had wanted to rid this femme from the world. But his thoughts turned to the innocent femme that laid behind him. Without looking at her, he could tell that her optics were looking at him fearfully. Dreadwing wondered what if would be like to never have seen death in this war torn life of theirs.

"Pixel, close your optics... Keep them closed." he ordered, finally turning to her. Her lips were trembling as was the rest of her chassis but she did as she was told. Her optics were shut tight as she heard the sickening sound of ripping metal and something dropping to the floor.

Dreadwing threw the body out of sight and kicked the head along with it, happy to be rid of the nuisance. But now he needed to care for Pixel. Her optics were still shut tight but tears were rolling down the side of her helm.

"Why do you cry for her, little one?" he asked gently, bending down to scoop her limp form into his arms.

"I don't know...maybe...maybe she could have been something different than what she was... But thank you, Dreadwing. Thank you for saving me..." she whispered, enough of her movement returning to gift him with kiss upon his shocked cheek. Dreadwing swallowed down his embarrassment as he made his way back to the base.

* * *

><p>" YOU WERE CAPTURED BY AIRACHNID?" Megatron boomed into Dreadwing's face, a scared Pixel clinging to her father's side.<p>

"Y-Yes sir, we were ambushed and disarmed by Airachnid. But Pixel formed a plan to get me able to function again. As soon as my strength returned I took care of Airachnid. I promise you she will not be coming back soon." Dreadwing explained, his helm bent to his master.

Megatron looked angry enough to kill him where he stood but Pixel's grip on his side stole a bit of his attention.

"Is this true, Pixel?" Megatron asked, his servo coming down to rest on her back, pulling her closer to him. It was strange how he felt. In his spark he knew he almost lost his daughter. But it was strange that he felt upset...

"Yes, sir...He saved me and it wasn't his fault. She caught us by surprsie." she whispered, burying her face deeper into his hip. Megatron sighed and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

"Then congratulations are in order for my second in command. You have served me well. Now go to the medic for repairs." he ordered, his attention now captured by his daughter. Soundwave walked in quickly as heard the news. Pixel smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her frame.

"I was worried.." he muttered at his father's questioning look.


	23. Chapter 23

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 23**

Pixel flinched as Knock Out welded the Decepticon insignia to her frame. It was centered on her chest, much like her sire's crest. Megatron watched the process with calculating optics. Pride filled his chest in the same way it had when Soundwave had received his own. Her place in the Decepticon's ranks was sealed and the tyrant was content.

"It hurts..." she whimpered, optics looking up at her sire. Megatron rested a soothing servo on her shoulder.

"The pain will subside quickly and in return, you will have earned your place at my side. You are one of us now." he purred, his servo coming up to stroke her helm. Pixel moved into the touch without a second thought. She just wanted his attention and love. Knock Out smirked as his digits played across her chest, delicately welding the small piece in. He enjoyed any reason to touch the fembot.

"Besides, I have a surprise waiting for you when we are done. It's something I have been planning for awhile." the tyrant chortled. Pixel's interest was peaked but she did not pry farther. He would not tell her until he was good and ready.

"Done, and dare I say how magnificent it looks on her! Now she will look presentable for her first appearance." Knock Out announced, stepping back to study her. The young femme blushed under his gaze. When her heat had started in, she had tried to sneak to the medic but Soundwave had caught her in time. It was a lucky thing since Knock Out had been on his way for her.

"Excellent, follow me. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at what I have waiting for you." Megatron said, helping his daughter to her peds. Her curiosity was growing larger. What did he have planned? Her father simply smiled and put a servo on the small of her back, leading her to the main room. She had only been there a few times but she knew it was an important place on the ship. Pixel gulped a little as they got closer. There was quite a commotion coming from the room, like the sounds of many mechs arguing and chatting.

Megatron chuckled as she hesitated at the door.

"Do not be afraid, my dear. These mechs are not here to harm you." he assured, activating the door to reveal the source of the noise. About thirty mechs turned to the door as it opened and Pixel felt every pair of optics fall on her. It was like they had been waiting for her.

"S-Sire, what are they doing here?" she asked nervously, turning to the towering mech.

"They are her for you, Pixel. Each of these mechs will compete to win your affection and when a victor is chosen, you will be betrothed. It is your duty as my daughter to carry on my genes and choose the next leader of the Decepticons if I was to perish. Soundwave has already expressed his need to decline his title as heir. He will serve under the next leader." Megatron explained, motioning a servo to all the mechs. Some of them chortled and a few offered her nervous smiles, others simply looked like they were waiting to frag her into oblivion.

"I...I don't understand... Are you wanting me to find a sparkmate?" she asked, her optics showing a bit of hurt. Was he using her for his own gain? Megatron could see the emotion and leaned down to kiss her helm. It was a gentle kiss that was even genuine.

"Pixel...I know I have not been there for you in the past. In fact, I met you only a year ago. But you are my daughter and one day, I will not be here to take care of you. My intentions may seem selfish but you need someone to care for you and protect you. One day, you will have sparklings of your own and they will need a strong sire. I will pick a mech to fit that description. My spark may be cold and I am a monster, but I love you." Megatron whispered, tipping her chin up so he could look into her optics. Even a monster could show love for his children. Pixel's smile grew warm as she nodded her helm and whispered, "I love you too."

The mechs stared at each other as they had tried to make out his words. Unfortunately, his words had been muttered to softly for them to hear. One mech dared to step out of the group and advanced on the two Decepticon royalty. Megatron warned the mech with his optics but the mech continued to come closer. The mech even dared to grasp Pixel's servo and give her a wink. Then he looked to the Decepticon leader.

"She's a pretty one, huh, Megatron? Her carrier must've been a pretty one. My name is D-" but a sharp blast from Megatron's blaster cut off his words. He did not hit the stupid mech, but the smoldering part of the floor next to his peds was a warning.

"You are a foolish mech to be so bold. Leave my ship before I disregard my daughter's presence and blast you into a million particles." Megatron growled, a long digit pointed toward the door. The mech was gone within seconds. Pixel moved closer to her sire's side. Her duty seemed even more real now. One of these mechs would be her sparkmate and the thought of sparklings made her blush red. She could hear hushed tones as the mechs took notice. Perhaps she had acquired her carrier's beauty after all but insecurity still twisted at her tank.

"If any one else would like to be insufferable, I'd prefer you leave my ship now. Idiocy will not be tolerated and dealt with swiftly. One of you will take my daughter as your mate. Do not forfeit such a prize so willingly. Pixel will find time to speak to you each while you occupy my ship. Each night a pair of you will fight and the victor precedes on in the running, the loser will either be killed in battle or led away. You will be treated as guest as long as you do not abuse your stay. Enjoy yourselves, it may be your last day." Megatron stated coldly, showing he was not playing. This was a serious matter that demanded respect.

The group of mechs nodded their understanding but it did not stop many of their smirks. They were lustful for a good deathmatch and the pretty femme that stared with wide optics at them. Knock Out watched the group with disgust. None of them would treat her with the delicacy that he could. She needed a mech with a gentle touch that would offer her beautiful sparklings and an expert in the berth. The thought of a brute bedding her made him sick to his tank. Pixel belonged with him and only him.

"You love her." Soundwave stated bluntly, walking up from behind the medic. Knock Out was startled for a moment but looked back to his prize. A smirk subconsciously twisted his lips as he watched Pixel's servos come up to her chest. A habit that showed her nervousness. He could see her digits trace the crest he had so lovingly applied.

"Love? What a silly little word. My adoration for her can not be covered in one word. Love does not come even close. She is my obsession, my addiction that I simply can not get enough of. I will not fix a single one of these mechs after their battles. A few may even go missing." Knock Out chortled, walking away.

Soundwave looked toward the group as Pixel began to talk to them, her chassis fidgeting. He shared the medics disdain for these mechs. But was Knock Out much better?

Pixel tried to remember each of their names but there were so many. They each talked over each other and their names had gotten jumbled in the big talkative mess. Megatron was talking to one of the vehicons about plans for tonight and the battles that would take place. Everything needed to be arranged perfectly.

A gasp escaped the femme as she felt a firm servo grasp her aft. The grip was rough and left the plating feeling sore and violated. Pixel whipped her helm around to find the guilty mech but there were so many crowding her, she had no idea which one it was. Tears pricked her optics at being handled so roughly and she found herself pushing out of the crowd. Megatron watched her leave the room with concerned optics, but he assumed that her nerves had caused her sudden leave.

Knock Out could see the tears falling from her optics as she rushed from the room. He had been heading back to his medbay when he saw her leave. The distress in her features made his energon boil.

Pixel squeaked as she ran into someone and felt their strong arms wrap around her. She was about to struggle until she recognized the paintjob and the pleasant smell of his polish.

"Knock Out?" she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What did they do to upset you?" he growled, his servos stroking along the length of her back. Pixel's back struts shuddered at the contact. She could almost feel the rage coming off the mech's armor.

"A mech...he...it's nothing." she muttered, allowing her helm to rest on his chest plating.

"It's nothing if it caused you distress. Tell me what they did." he commanded, tilting her helm to look at him.

"He...grabbed my aft really hard and I couldn't figure out which one did it. It..just kind of caught me off guard." she finally admitted. Another squeaked escaped her as one of his servos led down to the sore plating and gave it a gentle rub, soothing the tender area. Surprisingly, she enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

"How dare they touch you and make you so upset. He will lose a servo if I find out who is responsible." he swore, a growl rumbling up from his throat. Knock Out wanted to hold her there for hours but he could hear Megatron's peds approaching and knew it would be unwise to be caught like this.

"If you are ever upset, find me. You know where I can be found." the medic said, taking her servo and bringing it to his lips. A soft smile came to her lips as he kissed the servo and left swiftly. Megatron appeared not moments later.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" he asked, resting a servo on her shoulder.

"I...just needed some cool air."


	24. Chapter 24

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: For those who do not know who Tarn is, he is a Decepticon that leads the Decepticon Justice Division. He is a sadistic mech who can kill by simply talking them to death. His voice sync with anyone who hears him and convince it to self-destruct. The mech is one scary guy! Look him up! **

Megatron had decided it would be more appropriate to have the matches in a storage area that was large and spacious. It would also be easy to throw any offline mechs out the loading hatch. The suitors did not have a problem with it. Decepticons always had a natural-born energon lust that seemed insatiable. They wanted the tyrant's throne at any cost, even though his daughter was just another perk. Round one was starting and the thirty suitors was about to become twenty-nine.

Knock Out watched with mock interest as the first match began. He hoped it would be bloody and end with both participants dying in the process. If he was forced to fix the loser, he would make sure it was an "accident" if he offlined in the process. Not one mech would be left alive if he had a thing to say about it. He knew Megatron would not mind since he himself had been a gladiator once. He knew the price of failure in a match.

"Sire, they are not fighting to the death, are they?" Pixel asked, the terror showing in her optics as she watched the mechs prepare themselves.

"Ssshhh, no worries. If you have no stomach for spilled energon then you may leave. But you will miss out on a most interesting spectacle." Megatron responded, his digits stroking the back of her helm. The femme looked so much like her carrier that it made a dull ping sound in his spark. How he missed the femme he had bedded so many endless nights as he had held her in his arms. The femme he had created three sparklings with but never knew. Now she was dead by the servos of his own men. But she had been foolish to refuse his offer and stay with Gyro. But why did he still miss her?

"I...I don't think I can. Why must they die or be hurt? Can't they prove their strength another way?" she asked, leaning into his arm as they sat in their throne-like seats. She was not a fan of all this formality or mechs dying for something as simple as her spark.

"True warriors do not flinch away at the prospect of death. If they die, then they would have died later on in battle. It is a cycle that can not be escaped, my dear. You may hide your face if you do not wish to see certain parts." Megatron offered, playfully hiding her optics with his digits. Pixel giggled as she pulled at the appendages. She would stay for her sire's sake, but she still hated the thought of these mechs fighting. Though the mechs were more than willing.

"Now whom will go first? Who has the brass bearings?" the tyrant asked in a booming tone, as he stood up. Many helms jerked in his direction. No one was really sure who would compete first.

"I would be honored." a baritone-like voice announced. The voice did not belong to the group, it was coming from the door leading into the room. Megatron turned to see the late guest and a smirk curled his lips as he recognized the mech.

"Tarn, how kind of you to show up. You are late but there is always an exception for one of my most loyal soldiers." the tyrant chortled, actually walking forth to shake the newcomers servo. The mech took his servo happily and shook it firmly. A noticeable shudder went through the group of mechs at the mere mention of this mech's name.

"Sorry for my late entrance. I took care of #46 on The List and he gave me a little trouble. My team is working on their own while I stay here. Ah, this must be Pixel. She is as beautiful as the feeds described. You must be very proud." Tarn said, bowing to his lord and his daughter. Pixel had no idea who this mech was but he seemed very chummy with her sire. It worried her though as she saw the fear in each of the competitor's optics. Who was he exactly? A mask in the form of the Decepticon insignia covered his features but opened where his mouth would be.

"It is to be forgiven, Tarn. Your team is more than capable of handling themselves for the mean time. I was almost afraid you wouldn't show. Perhaps you can show these mechs how serious this competition can be." Megatron said, motioning for one of the mechs to come forward. The mech he chose was the biggest of the group and he stepped forward quickly.

"Ha, you think I'm afraid of you? Tarn the spark whisperer, there's no way the stories are true. You're just a myth made up to scare Decepticon sparklings into behaving. Bring it." the big mech laughed.

"Myth? Oh, I've been called several things in my life but myth is a new one. I'll give you a free shot to start out." Tarn offered, leaning his helm sideways to give the mech an open shot. Pixel gasped at his boldness. Why would he give the mech an open opportunity to hit him? But a servo grabbing her arm pulled her thoughts away. The servo belonged to Knock Out.

"We need to go, Pixie. Now. You won't want to see this." he warned, pulling her toward the door. Pixel was confused but did not resist. She had come to be more trustful of this mech. They were back in the hallway in no time and it took an even shorter time to get to his medbay.

"Who is that mech? Why is everyone so afraid of him?" she asked, sitting on the berth she had sat to many times.

"Tarn is more sadistic than even I, love. Gore is his art and he takes pride in it. The simply flux of his voice can lead your spark into terminating itself. Optics like yours should never see what he can do. I don't even see why Megatron allowed him to come! He is worse than a monster, a devil is a better term. He is leader of the Decepticon Justice Division, a group that Megatron formed to hunt down any bot that dares stray from the Decepticon path. His team is just as bad. Stay away from him." Knock Out growled so darkly that it put her in instant fear.

"But my sire seems to enjoy his company... How can I refuse if he wins?" she asked, not wanting to disappoint Megatron. A dark gleam came to the medic's optic as he advanced on the seated femme. A squeak escaped her as he pushed his frame against her, coming between her legs. Why had become so bold lately? It was as if something had cracked in him.

"Choose another, love. Choose me. It's not so hard. You need only to ask and I will be yours: processor, chassis, and spark. Why do you fight me at every turn? Oh, my little dove. You were once wounded but now you have grown so much." he whispered, hovering his lips over hers. Pixel gave a nervous gulp at his close proximity. She knew he had lusted for her but this...this was different.

"K-Knock Out...he...he wouldn't approve." she tried to reason, only for the medic to press closer.

"Then we would convince him, dove. How could he say no to his lovely daughter? I may not be the strongest but my skills are just as important and my processor is sharp. Just give in to me." he purred, a talon stroking her cheek. Her lips trembled at the contact and the warmth of his pelvic plating pressing against her. Pixel did not even realize as she pressed her lips willingly against his. She could feel his smirk as he was quick to take control. Servos slid up to her cheeks as he gently gripped her helm, deepening the kiss.

_Knock Out? Knock Out! Come in._

Knock Out growled as he recognized the voice. Even as a traitor, Breakdown still continued to disrupt his time with his jewel.

_Oh, you decide to comm me now of all times? I thought you were with your new sparkmate. What do you want traitor?_

_She's not my sparkmate! Knock Out, Pixel needs her twin and her twin needs her. You have to smuggle her out of there. She's an Autobot by spark._

_And lose her and have my spark extinguished? I think not! You have turned foolish in your absence, Breakdown._

Pixel looked confused as the medic drew back. Had she done something wrong? Insecurity reared it's ugly head once more. A gentle peck on her cheek told her that he had been commed and assumed it was her sire. She had to get back! Pixel was out the door before Knock Out could realize she was gone. Her sire would be so mad if she was missing so long.

A sight was waiting for her when she finally made it back to the arena. The big mech from before was lying on the ground, the light left from his optics. A thin line of energon trickled from the side of his mouth. A servo came to her mouth as she stifled a scream. Tarn stood with a content look in his optics.

"I thought his spark would be...more fun. It was a bit feeble for my taste." he chortled, noticing Pixel's entrance. Tarn bowed once more as he motioned to the lifeless chassis. The faint sound of music was the last thing she heard before she fainted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Thank you to TeeEye82 for giving me the idea to make this chapter!**

**Warning: Attempted Rape Ahead (But no rape)**

"Pix...Pixel...wak...wake up." a voice filtered through Pixel's audios as she tried to online her optics. What...what had happened? Her helm was aching and she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. She tried desperately to fight through the fog to remember. There was a mech bowing...and a body... The name Tarn flitted through her processor. Then everything seemed to flood back. Knock Out, his kiss, the dead mech, and Tarn's bow as he presented his victory to her. Strong arms held her as she finally started to online.

"She's awake." a voice sighed, sounding relieved and a bit tired. When she could finally see, Pixel realized it was her sire holding her, his expression gentle as he petted her helm.

"W-What happened?" she asked, sitting up. She could tell she was back in her own room as she looked around. Soundwave stood close by, his expression hid by the visor.

"You fainted, dear. Tarn's display had a negative effect on you. Don't get up, just rest." he ordered, laying her back on the berth so he could stand.

"I-I didn't mean to cause a scene, s-sire..." she whispered, hoping that he would not be angry with her. His smile made her worries fade.

"Shush, do not apologize to me. Tarn has a habit of taking his matches too far. I should have warned you but I did not think he would appear for the competition. Perhaps it would be better if you were not present during his fights." he pondered aloud. Soundwave finally moved to stand by his sister. Her faceplate was pale but he knew that she was perfectly fine now.

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at his visor. Pixel could not see his face but she knew what expression he wore. It was funny how she could only see her own face in the reflection. But something caught her optic that caused her tank to plunge. Her optics, her azure optics, were...purple? How could that be? Megatron was quick to catch onto her confusion.

"Your carrier was an Autobot, I am a Decepticon. This means you have the coding of both. Your previous Autobot crest was most likely modified to only allow the Autobot coding to show itself on your frame. My crest allows your chassis free reign to shape the way it was meant to. That is why your optics are purple for the time being. Soundwave's optics eventually turned red, but yours will most likely stay purple since the Autobot coding is more prominent in you. Your chassis will just make tiny changes." Megatron explained, tracing a digit under her optic. He was curious to know the extent of her changes. They would be quick changes that her chassis would rush to make modifications, much like her optics.

Pixel took in her sire's words. Changes? She didn't feel much different. Well, her canines did feel a bit more pointed than usual and her digits had taken on a point. But that could just be her processor playing pranks on her. Those changes couldn't happen so fast, right? Her Autobot crest had only been removed yesterday! The only reason she noticed her dentals was because she had felt them when Knockout's own glossa had intruded her mouth, but it had not been enough to note at the time. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard that familiar music playing once more. The door to her room opened to show the intruder: Tarn.

"Ah, she is awake. I must apologize for my...show. I thought a Decepticon princess would enjoy an energon bath, but I was mistaken." Tarn apologized, red optics scanning her frame.

"You forget that she was raised by Autobots, Tarn." Megatron chided, a smirk on his lips. It was strange to Pixel how they talked like old friends that had not seen each other in many years.

"My mistake, but I am sure she will grow to love it. We all do, eventually." Tarn chortled, the music still playing.

"Are you the one playing the music? I hear it every time you are around." Pixel asked, curiosity getting the better of her. The question seemed to thrill the mech.

"So you noticed, hmm? Let's just say, I'm a lover of all sorts of music. I can't get enough of it. This planet has so many stations, it's like an energon treat to me. I just prefer their classical channels. Do you like it?" he asked, turning the music up a few decibels. Pixel numbly nodded her helm. The music was pleasant but made an eerie aura around the mech. He was calm, charming, deadly, but unsettling. Just looking at him caused her to tremble.

"I...I need to go for a walk. To...stretch my legs." she lied, scooting off the berth and rushing out the door. Megatron and Tarn exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>"What is happening to me...?" Pixel whispered aloud. Where was the Autobot she once was? She could not even recognize herself nowadays. She had forsaken not only the Autobots, but her sister as well. All she wanted was a family, but at what cost? What was she becoming? Pixel toyed with her digits as she observed the points. They were not long, but sharp enough for her to accidentally puncture her digit. She let out a soft hiss as she sucked on the appendage, cursing her clumsiness.<p>

"You'd look better sucking something else, fembot." a gruff voice laughed. Pixel's helm whipped around to find the mech that uttered such vulgarities. It took only a second to see the mech. He wasn't huge like so many of the others but he was at least Knockout's height. She did not have time to deal with more of these competitors. Pixel just wanted to be alone, but there was no privacy on this ship. Not even in her own room.

"That's a very rude thing to say." she said, her optics narrowed at him. How dare he talk to her in such a manner? The mech merely smirked at her pitiful anger. This fembot couldn't even make a turbofox kit flinch, nevertheless scare off a full grown Decepticon warrior. Pixel turned to walk away, but a rough servo grabbed her arm. She flinched as he caused dents in her delicate armor.

"You ain't going nowhere, brat. All your good for is a good lay and to get a mech a place as the heir, got me? Now I was thinking, why risk my own plating when I could about this in another way. Megatron just wants a few sparkling from you and I'm more than happy to oblige. I get you with a sparkling and he'll have to make me the heir." he laughed hoarsely, licking his lips at the thought. Pixel's optics widened with horror as she realized his meaning. Her realization only caused her to thrash harder and screams to escape, but a harsh backhand from the mech made her go silent and limp. The fembot whimpered as she felt energon flood her mouth. The mech...had hit her. Not even Megatron had hurt her when he thought she was just a regular Autobot.

"Scream again and I'll kill you. And when Megatron asks how you got with sparkling, you'll tell him you just fell for my charm." the mech laughed, throwing her down to the ground. Pixel cried out as her back struts slapped the ground. She couldn't just let this mech have his way with her. Strong servos began to pull at her chest platings, trying to part the armor to get to her pulsing spark. Sparklings were produced by two sparks merging but she knew he would not stop after their sparks merged. He would want more.

"St-Stop!" she cried, shoving at his servos. But his assault would not cease. She feared being hit again but she feared his intentions even more. There was no way that she would allow herself to be given away to this horrible mech.

"You'll learn to love it, fembot. Haha! I don't even know your name. Isn't it funny?" the mech laughed, finally forcefully parting her chest platings. The shimmering pink mass reflected itself on his faceplates, causing him to give off a faint pink color.

"I SAID STOP!" she screamed, her servo coming up to rake across his face. The mech was taken off guard as energon flowed down his face.

"GAH! You stupid little bitch! I'll kill you!" he bellowed, coming down to hit her once more. Pixel did not know how she reacted so quickly, but she lashed out once more and her servo got the brute across the neck. This time, the mech did not charge again. He looked shocked as he fell down on his knees. Energon spurted in gallons from his neck. The short time with Ratchet told her that she had got a major energon line in his neck. Energon dripped off Pixel's digits as she watched the mech's optics start to fade. Mere minutes went by before the mech laid across the floor, energon pooled around him, all light left from his optics.

Pixel stared at the body as she processed what happened. Little her...had killed this mech. Tears wanted to prick at her optics, but strangely she felt no sorrow. He had deserved what he had gotten. What was she feeling? It was like a mixture of terror, pride, and exhilaration. For once in her short life, she managed to protect herself against someone who wished her harm.

Her legs gave out as the adrenaline made it's way out of her system. Gingerly, she tried to force her chest platings back shut. The armor was too bent to close it completely and her spark still shone through the cracks. A whimper escaped her as she tried to rid her mouth of the energon that had come from his blow to her face. But once it was empty, the wound in her mouth would replace what she had spat out. A servo came up to her face to feel the dent the mech had left on her. It was deep and she knew she would have to visit Knockout to get it buffed out. This thought finally allowed the tears to flow freely. She did not sob but her tears fell like waterfalls.

Pixel looked back at the body and rage filled her spark. For once, she felt unadulterated hate for someone. How dare he cause her so much harm?!

"Pixel, it's time to eat. I pro-" Megatron's voice entered her audios but caught off as he came upon the scene. His daughter sat silently in a pool of energon, her servos drenched in it, and energon dripping from her own mouth. Her right cheek sported a deep dent that he knew would not come out easily. A mech laid nearby, a wound in his neck still leaking and claw marks across his face. From the looks of her chestplate, he could put together what had happened quickly. His daughter was quickly scooped into his arms as he held her tightly. No words came from her but she snuggled into the embrace.

"Did he...did you..."

"I killed him before he got the chance." she whispered, her helm turning to glare at the body. Megatron's optics widened as he realized that she was the one that killed this mech. Pride flooded his spark but he was much too worried about her current state. But he could not help but notice the malice in her words. Pixel was still his delicate daughter, but there was a small fire in her optics.

The Decepticon coding was finally showing itself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 26**

" I'm fine, Knockout .. There's no need to preen over me like this. " Pixel whispered, feeling the medic's digit trace every detail of her frame. He had been furious when Megatron had brought her battered form to him. How dare a lowly mech touch his delicate flower? Knockout could taste energon in his mouth as he gritted his teeth and chewed his glossa. There would have been a dead mech on his servos if Pixel had not already taken care of the problem.

" It is absolutely not fine! He harmed you and I'm afraid to find more extensive danger later on. Cosmetically you are fine now, but I want to make sure everything else is too. " Knockout sighed, tilting her chin to look at him as she turned shyly away. Her cheeks were a light pink as the metal heated up. Why did he make her feel this way even after her traumatic events? His very touch was enough to make her tremble delightfully.

" I would be careful of getting too close to her, Knockout. After what Megatron saw, he would kill if he saw how you're touching her." Tarn chortled, making his entrance known. The medic jumped back as if he had been hit by a jolt of electricity. His optics were quick to narrow into slits at the bigger mech.

" I was simply making sure that the dents were out of her cheek. Nothing more and nothing less. " Knockout responded coldly. This mech had no right to be in his medbay without a proper welcoming.

"Ah, I see you take on a more 'hands on' approach with your patients. And how are you, Lady Pixel? I hope you are well after your ordeal. It is a shame that I was not able to make his punishment more prolonged but I am happy to see that you handled yourself quite nicely. Your father is proud and so am I. " Tarn chortled, coming closer to observe her frame. Pixel felt like a prized good being appraised by a buyer.

"No need for such a scared look. I'm simply seeing our medic's handy work. You look much better than what I saw of the feed from the cameras." the devil mech explained, taking her servo to observe the razor sharp tips of her digits. Pixel froze, too afraid to pull back from this mech. The music was still playing on his person and flitted through her receptors.

"Knockout was kind enough to fix me up..." she whispered, starting to give her receptor a light tug. Tarn simply chuckled and released her. His laughter was enough to send a chill shooting down her spine. Her father's entrance was enough to pull her from the discomfort she felt.

"How is she, Knockout? I've been making sure that this incident never happens again." Megatron growled, coming to Pixel's side to stroke her helm. She was quick to nuzzle into his touch.

"I've scanned her over more than a hundred times and I can not seem to find anything more wrong with her. I can do a hundred more if you would allow." the medic said, giving his master a low bow.

"If you think she is fine, then I will trust your judgement." Megatron responded. Pixel felt happy with his presence so close. It made her feel safe, as if nothing in the world could harm her. Tarn was the only mech in the room that made her feel cold in such a spark warming place.

"With my next match not coming up for such a long time, I will make it a point to hunt down any mech that makes the slightest inkling of touch our princess. They will all die in the end anyways." Tarn chortled, leaning against the opposite wall. Megatron nodded his helm in agreement, the faintest smirk playing across his lips.

"...I do not want anyone dead..." Pixel mumbled so softly that her voice was barely heard. She trembled a bit as her sire gave her a deep frown. Had she disappointed him?

"Decepticons are no strangers to death. It is as common as eating to us. The strong survive and the others are turned to scrap to serve the victors. As their leader, their lives are in my servos. They dared to harm my offspring and any others that wish to do the same will face a very untimely end in the most horrific way imaginable." he growled, fangs gritted as fury pulsated throughout his body.

Pixel gulped down her nausea and nodded, not fully accepting the energon lust.

* * *

><p>Starscream flew over the ship like a hawk watching it's prey. How he had waited for the day he would make his return! The thought of Megatron dead and bleeding on the ground was enough to pull a smirk across his lips. The seeker would prove that he was the rightful ruler of the Decepticons! But there was an issue... from the Harbringer he had found out about the tournament for the little dove's servo. Dozens of brutish mechs just waiting to prove themselves to Megatron in any way possible would have no problem with disposing of their leader's biggest processor ache.<p>

Then there was his daughter to attend to. In a way, she represented the way his desire to dominate Megatron and overthrow his rule. The way the tyrant treated this femme was so unlike anyway Starscream had seen his former master behave. It was oddly intriguing and pulled at his more scientific side. What sort of magic did she wield over her father? Perhaps, instead of killing Megatron, he could simply make the mech his subject and thus establish his leadership for years to come! It was the perfect plan that he could not wait to launch.

* * *

><p>Pixel was relieved to finally get away from Knockout's medbay for awhile. It was nice to have so many people care for her but the constant attention was becoming unbearable. Her processor began to stop it's throbbing as she distanced herself. Why did Knockout and her father care so much? She was naive but had enough sense to know that not all mechs liked her just for her personality. What if the victor won and simply used her, then threw her away like a broken tool? Was Knockout capable of such a thing? Megatron was kind just as her other father had been once upon a time, but he had so much to gain from her. What if that was the only reason he cared so much?<p>

She knew the thoughts were silly and should not be given much attention, but her little spark worried at all these different possibilities. With a jolt, she realized that the anxiety was most likely caused from the separation of her bolder twin. It was the same feeling she had all those years before they were reunited. This realization only made her feel sicker. Did her twin hate her for loving her true sire? A faint pulse in her spark told her a whispered, "no."

Pixel hoped that her twin could feel her own troubled thoughts as she felt Arcee's answer.

"You really shouldn't wear a frown. It's unfitting for your features." a voice spoke up through the silence. Pixel's spark jumped with a sudden start. To her surprise, and horror, the mech she saw was all too familiar. Starscream leaned against the wall, the same cunning smirk on his lips.

"S-Starscream?! You're not supposed to be here!" Pixel exclaimed, fear taking a grip on her spark. What was he doing here of all places?!

"Our meetings were always cut short so I thought I would come for a little visit. You look a bit different since the last time I saw you. You have a certain...edge...to yourself now. I assume your Decepticon coding is showing itself?" Starscream asked, his voice sounding as if he wanted to keep things casual. The femme felt like she was going to be sick. A few moments of terrifying silence went by without one of the two speaking. Pixel could hear her spark beating in her receptors.

"But enough with idle chit chat. We're leaving. Now." his voice suddenly turning dark. His meaning was made clear as he made his way toward her. Pixel was powerless as she was gathered into his arms and carried to the ship's exit. One claw was wrapped around her wrists while the other covered her lips. All that escaped were her muffled whimpers as she felt his wings spread, the mech leaping from the opening and taking flight.

Pixel could not believe what was happening or about to happen. Starscream had kidnapped her and was taking her only goodness knows where! She could not allow it. The things he would have planned for her was too much too bear! These thoughts were enough to give a bit more fight to her spirit, and she began to wiggle with all her might.

"Stop, you little brat! You'll make me drop you!" Starscream screeched, trying to keep a grip on the squirming femme. Pixel wiggled enough to where her mouth was a bit uncovered and clamped her small fangs on his servo. Before she knew it, his hold had relinquished it's grip on her frame and the next, she was sailing through the air. In hindsight, her decision to escape at this moment could have been rethought to an earlier date but her terror had caused a slip in judgement.

It was a mix blessing that her fall was made above a lush forest. The bright side, her fall would not kill her with the trees breaking her descent. The bad side, the trees were what was breaking her fall. Pixel felt as if she hit every branch on the way down before she finally hit the ground. Luckily, Starscream had flown a bit toward the ground before she had squirmed free.

Battered, but alive, Pixel laid deathly still as her chassis pulsated with throbbing pain. An unfortunate branch had struck her helm but the damage was not life threatening. Her optics stared up at the sun filtering through the tree branches. She was oddly confused with her surroundings. Where was she? The sound of an engine running was enough to pull her attention. The sounds of transformation and running footsteps followed the previous sounds. Strong, rough servos pulled her up until she was resting against a buff chassis.

"You alright?! I saw you fall from the fragging sky, kid! How'd you survive? Nevermind, just tell me you're okay!" a slightly panicked voice asked, turning her helm to look up at his features. A scar marred his lip and various other scars marked his features.

"I'm...okay..." she whispered, his features becoming increasingly interesting as she lost focus.

"You don't sound so sure. I'll get you patched up in a jiffy. Doesn't look like you're too badly hurt except that blow you took to the noggin'. You got a name? My name is Wheeljack, but just call me Jackie" he said, his voice gentle but stern and looking for an answer.

"J...Jackie...that's a nice name... My name is...My name...is... I... I don't know. Do you know who I am?" Pixel asked, innocent purple optics staring up to the older mech as she yearned for an answer. The last thing she remembered was falling through the trees before hitting the hard ground.

"That's...That's not good, kiddo."


	27. Chapter 27

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 27**

Wide optics continued to search the weathered mech's face for an answer. Who was she? Where was she? Why was she here, hurting all over, with this mech looming over her? He looked just as confused as her but he seemed kind enough.

"What happened? Did I fall or something?" she asked, as Wheeljack gathered her in his arms to carry her back to his ship.

"You did more than fall, kid. You freaking flew from the distance you fell! Starscream, a flier if you've forgotten, had a hold of you and you fell from the sky into this here forest. You're lucky to be alive! Must be made of some tough stuff, huh?" Wheeljack chuckled, having no problem carrying her. But things were not as calm as the mech let on. The Decepticon insignia was hard to miss and the optics were a dead giveaway. Yet, the femme had fought to get away from the con and Screamer had been carrying her away from the Nemesis.

His instinct said to kill the con and be done with her, but if she was innocent then he would be making a huge mistake of killing her. Besides, her optics were not ones of a killer. Wheeljack was almost certain she could not even hurt a fly with her stature and soft-spoken nature. The way she nuzzled against his chest spoke volumes, but he could not let his guard down. Either way, there was something fishy about her and he wanted to find it out. He knew he could take her if she tried to attack him at any point.

"I don't feel very tough... I feel like I hurt myself..." she whispered back, arms wrapped around his neck for support. It was comforting to feel the warmth of his armor against her own. To say she was tired was an understatement, but at least no major damage had been done. The trees had been just enough of a buffer to keep from breaking any circuitry. Pixel just wished she could remember who she was.

Wheeljack could tell by her expression that she was troubled, he didn't blame her. If her memories truly were gone, she had no reason to trust a strange mech that had found her while she was wounded.

"Let's get back to my ship. It's not operational yet but I'll need it to contact the others. It won't open for me due to some damage but I'll work on it in the morning. Look at the sky, kiddo. It's getting dark and recharge will be good for your processor." the wrecker assured, walking in the direction of their destination. Pixel was in no place to argue, not that she would. Her processor was dazed but something was nagging at her. Like she was supposed be somewhere important and someone would be upset if she did not return soon.

The war mech wanted to say something but he was lost for words. He was still not certain she could be trusted, but true innocence was hard to hide.

" Sunshine will get you fixed right up. He's a good mech and a damn fine medic. You'll be in good servos with him." he chortled, his feet crunching noisily with each step.

"Who's sunshine and who are your friends, Mr. Jackie...?" she asked, his steps making her drowsy.

"Well, Sunshine is a medical officer and one of the best. My friends are the Autobots, though I guess you do not know really who they are. It'll be okay though. It will make sense when you meet them." he explained. Pixel nodded and was silent for the rest of the trek.

The trip was not long but it was silent and felt like an eternity.

"We're here, kiddo. I know it's not much but it's home." the mech chuckled. There was only a badly broken ship that laid before her optics. The trees surrounding the area looked as if they had been crushed by the ship's landing...or crash.

"It's lovely, Jackie." she whispered, processor throbbing and needing rest desperately. Wheeljack laid her down as he gathered leaves and other soft debri to make bedding. He was used to sleeping on a hard ground, but this femme was hurt and he wanted her to be more comfortable. Every Wrecker fiber in his being screamed that she was a Decepticon no matter if she had amnesia or not, but softer side whispered that she was an innocent that was hurt. It was not lust that he felt for the femme, but rather a protective instinct that an uncle would have for his niece.

"There we go. It's not great but it will work until I can get the Jackhammer to open up so I can contact the others." Wheeljack said, scooping her up and transporting her to the makeshift bed. Her expression looked less strained as she curled in the bedding. The Wrecker walked to the nearest tree and laid his back against it. It had been a long day and even he was ready for recharge.

"Jackie...? Will...will you lay next to me...? You don't have to...I'm just cold." Pixel asked, her voice wavering in hesitation of even suggesting such a thing. Wheeljack could not help but chuckle. Hell, she really was young. A lesser mech would have taken it as a pass but he knew better. There was no suggestion behind it except for the simple need of a comforting hold.

"Sure, kid. I'll lay beside you." he chortled, rising from his spot and coming to her spot. Pixel scooted over to make room as he laid beside her. She was quick to cuddle into his side as soon as he made himself comfortable. He was taken back but wrapped his arm around the middle of her back. It had been so many years since he had ever allowed himself so...close to another bot, even Bulkhead. There was a simple pleasure to allowing one's self to relax and accept affection from another.

"Ya know... I can't keep calling you kid or kiddo. I think Angel Spark is a good name for ya but I'll call you Angel for short." he whispered, digits softly running across her battered cheek plating.

"I love it, Jackie." she smiled, cuddling closer and slowly fading into the oblivion named Sleep.

* * *

><p>Pixel jolted up in a cold sweat, condensation clinging to her face and armor. The sound of a jet filled her receptors and caused terror to slowly claim her spark. The feeling of being held did nothing to calm her panic. She felt caught, captured by some unknown force. Pixel scrambled to her peds and found herself stumbling away from the area. She had to get away, she did not know why but she had to get away. A flash of a red ribbon flooded her memory banks. That memory was somehow adding to her to panic. She had no reason to be afraid but the sound of that jet had caused the sudden terror.<p>

Peds tripped over themselves as they ran from nothing in particular. It never occurred to her that it had been Wheeljack's arms she had ran from. The thought never invaded her mind. Why the jet...? Why had the sound caused this distress? The question played over and over. She stumbled until her tired legs finally gave out in front of a small meadow. Pixel panted as she tried to calm herself. Her vents were running in overdrive and she needed to cool herself down. Her injuries were mild but began to pulse painfully. The water was cool as she splashed her face with the pond's liquid.

She stared at her own reflection for a moment and sighed. What was she thinking running off like that? It had been done without thought and now she didn't know where was now. Heck, she did not even know who SHE was. Pixel looked around her area and then turned to look at her reflection once more. Glowing, red optics were what the reflection greeted the femme.

"Poor dear~ I really must apologize for dropping you in such a manner. But you should not of struggled. It seems you still function and I can not be happier. I've searched this whole damned forest for you. " a sneering voice whispered softly in her receptor. Sharp digits played across the nape of her slender neck. Pixel whipped around to face this unknown mech. His face was enough to make her spark nearly stop. She knew this mech but not where she had met him.

"W-Who are you?!" she exclaimed, scurrying back but only pushing herself into the water. The sneering mech looked caught off guard. Could this femme be serious?

"Stop with your games, my dear. It will get you nowhere. I'm smarter than I let on." he hissed, talons held threateningly under her chin. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she stifled back a terrified whimper.

"I do not even know who I am! I..I fell and Jackie found me. He's been taking care of me because he says I fell from the sky. Please, I'm sorry I do not remember. P-Please I do not mean any harm." she whimpered, confused as to why this mech was threatening her life for being by a meadow. Starscream's face turned to one of anger to one of confusion. Jackie...? ...Wheeljack. The very thought of that mech caused his optics to narrow. He knew for a fact that Pixel had never previously met the Wrecker so that part of the story checked out. But her memories? Had the fall really been that devastating?

"So you do not remember who I am?" he asked, cupping his servos around her cheeks and holding her in his gaze. Purple optics met red as she nodded pitifully. Starscream felt a grin stretch his features. She truly did not remember any of her old memories.

"Poor creature. You must be so confused. Your name is Pixel and I am Starscream, your master. You serve me and me alone. We were flying to another location when you moved and my grip slipped on you. You lacked the ability of flight so you plummeted to the ground. Your Master is so very happy to have you back in his servos." Starscream explained, leaning for forward to press his cold lips against her cheek. Pixel felt sick and terrified... but the name. She knew that Pixel was her name and that he told the truth. The name caused emotions to flood her spark and she knew it must be true. If he knew her real name, then the story he told her must be true too. This mech...was her Master...?

"M-Master...? But what about Wheeljack...? He's been taking care of me. He carried me to his ship when I was all alone..." She asked, hungry for answers to her true self. Starscream's brows furrowed as he devised a way to explain the Wrecker.

"He is a bad mech that wanted to take you to the Autobots. They are ruthless creatures that would of done unthinkable things to such a delicate creature such as yourself. You should be thankful I found you when I did. They would have torn that precious seal that I have been so careful to keep preserved. Wheeljack would have been the first to have a turn. He would have done it tonight but he was waiting to have you in a more comfortable berth." Starscream spun his web of lie with Pixel's face growing more and more fearful with each word that slipped from his silver glossa.

Wheeljack was her friend though! He had been so gentle...so caring... How could he of possibly wanted to push himself upon her? She wanted to deny it but why would Starscream lie to her? He knew her name so he must be right about everything else. Though, she still had a sense of dread about this mech.

"Starscream, I want to go home... I want _you_ to take me home... please." she wept, clinging to the larger mech's front as tears slid down her face. She felt betrayed by the mech that she had trusted so much. Starscream was quick to wrap his arms around the much smaller femme. If Pixel could of seen his face, she would of seen the wicked smirk that he wore so proudly. Pixel was his and he was her master. Everything had worked out perfectly for himself.

"Of course I will take you home, Pixel. I thought you would never ask. But for now on, you will refer to me as Master, understood? I will let the previous times slip since you have lost your memory." he commanded, forcing her to look him in the optics.

"Y-Yes, Mas-Master..." she whispered softly.


End file.
